Daughter of the Labyrinth
by Tracey4t
Summary: Sarah has had a rough marriage only to have her husband wind up dead leaving her alone with her daughter or is she really her husband's daughter or someone else's? Rating subject to change
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Warning contains some rape/abuse

"He's late again," Sarah muttered to herself as she lay in her bed looking at her clock radio on the night stand next to her bed. The time clearly said 10:45 pm and that put her husband Michael at least five hours late coming home, and that meant there was a good chance that when he did finally make it home he was going to be drunk again. It was bad enough that he'd come home late so often, but the fact that he came home drunk just made it worse, especially if Sarah wanted to talk to him, and Sarah really wanted to talk to him!

To be perfectly honest Sarah had never even thought about getting together with someone like Michael. The only reason they had was because Sarah's step-mother and Michael's mother were friends and had shoved the two of them together. And Michael had always come across as a nice guy so Sarah had gone along with it to the point of marriage, even though both had still been in college at the time.

Sarah had majored in the theater and literature even though everyone kept telling her it wouldn't get her far in the job field. And, even after Sarah wrote her first book and it got to be a best seller and she was able to use the profits from it to buy a house and car for her and Michael, most everyone still thought she was foolish. To make it worse Michael didn't like the idea of his wife working like that. In his opinion a woman's job was to keep the house in order while it was the man's job to bring home the bacon.

Just then she heard the door open and then slam shut loud, followed by a loud thumping sound that lead to the stairs and up to the bedroom. Sarah kept looking as the door opened and in stumbled Michael laughing his head off. He looked over at Sarah who shot him a glare. His smile started to dwindle.

"What?" he said.

"You're late," she said.

"Am I?" said Michael looking over at the clock on the bedside table. "Oh what do you know, I guess I am. Oh well no harm done right?" He quickly ran over and jumped on the bed and onto Sarah.

"No, Michael stop!" shouted Sarah trying to push him off.

"What?" asked Michael trying to take her night shirt off.

"Michael stop, I need to talk to you!" said Sarah.

"Oh you talk too much!" said Michael as he crashed his lips down on to hers. Sarah could easily taste alcohol from his mouth. It made her feel sick. But Michael wasn't stopping no matter what. Any time Sarah tried to move or push him off he just hold her down even harder.

"Michael, stop please," Sarah pleaded trying desperately to get him off once he had moved his mouth from her lips to her neck.

"Will you shut-up?" said Michael.

"You, you have no right to do this to me!" shouted Sarah.

"Why not, you're my wife and I'm your husband and this is what a husband and wife do with each other right?" said Michael not showing any sign of stopping.

Sarah could feel tears coming from her eyes as Michael continued his assault on her body. She looked out the window and thought she could see what looked like a white owl in the tree outside her window.

"I wish, I wish," she muttered softly as she watched the owl in the tree.

"Wish what, wish that I would keep going," said Michael smugly as he kept thrusting into her.

"I wish you would stop right now!" shouted Sarah.

Suddenly the window busted opened and a huge gust of wind filled the room.

"What the hell?" shouted Michael as he rolled off Sarah, both trying to shield themselves from the wind. Sarah managed to look up in time to see the same white owl fly into the room. It circled the two for a few seconds before flying down and started what almost seemed like an assault on Michael.

"Ah! Ah!" Michael shouted as he tried to brush the bird away. The bird, however wouldn't relent and kept diving and scratching at him. "Get it off, get it away from me!" Michael jumped and ran around the room, but the bird stayed on him.

"Will someone do something about this crazy bird?" he shouted.

"Stop!" Sarah shouted at last, "Leave him alone!"

The bird stopped and went and landed on the bed. It looked at Sarah with his big eyes.

"It's fine, just leave him alone please," she said.

The owl turned and looked at Michael. If he didn't know any better he could have sworn he saw the owl glaring at him. The owl then took off back out the window. The minute he did, the wind died down and everything seemed to become calm again.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Michael.

"I don't know. It probably just got scared," said Sarah.

"Whatever," said Michael as he went and shut the window. He walked back over to the bed and laid down next to Sarah. To Sarah's relief he didn't try to assault her again. Before long she could hear her husband snoring loudly. She looked out the window and saw the same owl from before still looking at her from the tree.

"It's okay," she whispered to it before falling asleep herself.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sarah got up early and made a nice breakfast for Michael. Hopefully this would put him in a good mood and she could finally have that talk with him that she had wanted to last night before all of the chaos had started. She was a little bit nervous talking to him on mornings when he had a hangover. He could get kind of angry when he had a hangover.<p>

Before long Sarah could hear his footprints moving around upstairs and before long he was down in the kitchen. "Good morning Michael," she said timidly, "Breakfast?"

Michael moaned before looking at the plate of food Sarah had prepared for him. He slumped down into his chair and hastily started to eat.

"Where's the coffee?" he muttered.

"Right here dear," said Sarah putting a mug down next to him. Michael grabbed and chugged it down.

"More!" he ordered. "Now!"

"Yes dear," said Sarah as she stood up and walked back over to the coffee maker to pour him a cup. She quickly walked back to him and put it down in front of him. Michael chugged it down too, before he returning to his food. Sarah waited a few minutes before she spoke, "Michael?"

Michael didn't say anything. Instead he kept eating.

"Michael?" she said again.

"What?" he said with his mouth full of food, "Can't you see that I'm eating?"

"Michael we need to talk," said Sarah.

"Can't it wait, I need to get to work," said Michael.

"No you don't," said Sarah.

"What are you talking about?" asked Michael.

"Michael, I know the truth," said Sarah.

"What truth, what are you talking about?" asked Michael.

"Michael when were you going to tell me you lost your job?" asked Sarah. Michael stopped eating and slowly looked over at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"When were you planning on telling me you lost your job?" asked Sarah.

"How did you…," Michael asked.

"I called the office yesterday and you know what they told me? They told me you had been let go almost a month ago!" said Sarah.

"What were you doing calling the office?" asked Michael mad.

"You've coming home so late recently I wanted to know why! I wanted to know why and if you would be coming home late last as well! But guess what they told me, they told me you went and got yourself fired, apparently you assaulted your boss over not getting the promotion you wanted! You told me you had! Why were you lying to me this whole time?" asked Sarah.

"I didn't want you to worry!" said Michael.

"Well what were you planning on doing in the mean time? How were you planning on paying the bills or buying food?" asked Sarah.

"I've been looking for a new job," said Michael.

"Well why didn't you say anything to me?" asked Sarah.

"Because I knew you'd be doing things like this!" said Michael mad jumping up from his seat.

"Michael, please don't do this to me," said Sarah as she too stood up.

"Well what would you want me to do?" snapped Michael.

"Talk to me, let me know what's going on, Maybe I could go back to writing and sell another book. You know my publisher is still on me about possibly writing again," said Sarah.

"No, no, no wife of mine is going to be working out of the house!" said Michael.

"Well what would you suggest we do in the mean time to help pay for everything?" asked Sarah.

"I'll get a new job soon don't worry," said Michael.

"Michael, please, I love to write. Plus, don't forget that it was my first book that helped buy both the house and the car in the first place. Let me write another book just to tide us over so you can have more time to look for another job," said Sarah.

"I said no!" Michael shouted as he came and smacked Sarah across the face. Sarah gasped as she held her face. Michael stared down at her, shock and fear on his face.

"I, I, I'm sorry Sarah, I didn't mean…," he stared to say.

"I think you should go," said Sarah softly.

"Sarah please, I really didn't mean to all right, I'm sorry," said Michael.

"That's fine, but please just leave," said Sarah.

Michael nodded. "I'll be back home tonight. I won't stay out late. You'll see, I'll come back home tonight with a new job and everything," he said as he hurried to the door. Sarah slowly got up and followed him to the door. She watched him back out of the driveway and drive out of sight. She felt her cheek that was still burning from Michael's slap. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She knew things were only going to get worse before they got better as things kept going this way.

"I wish, I wish," she muttered softly to herself, "I wish he would never ever come back!"

From his perch in his tree the white owl watched Sarah on her porch before flying off after Michael's car.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Sarah walked back into the house and started to clean up the breakfast dishes. She was just about done when she happened to walk past her computer. She looked at it with a sense of longing, longing to just jump on it and type. But she also knew that she had other chores to do. There was laundry, dusting, sweeping, it all had to be done. However each time she passed by the computer she couldn't help but feel the need to just sit down and type.

* * *

><p>"Why Sarah, why, why did you have to go and stick your nose where it didn't belong!" Michael muttered as he drove his car down the road to the city. As he came around a bin, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It looked like an owl flying next to his car!<p>

"What the?" said Michael turning his head just a bit to get a better look at the creature. As he did he almost drove his car into the other lane into an oncoming car.

"Jesus!" Michael shouted as he swerved his car back into his lane. He looked back out his window and could still see the owl just a bit. If he didn't know better he could have sworn it was the same owl from the night before.

"Stupid bird!" he shouted, "If you ever come back to my house it'll be owl hunting season, I can promise you that!"

* * *

><p>Sarah was just about done sweeping the floor of her dinning room when she looked over at her computer one more time. It was almost begging her to come and type out a story on it.<p>

'Ah to hell with it!' she thought as she put the broom away and ran to it. Even if Michael didn't want her to sell the book, that didn't mean she couldn't at least type something out. But what should she write?

"Hmm," she said as she slowly started writing.

"_Long ago a princess was forced into a marriage of a cruel prince by her wicked step-mother. The poor princess was forced to live in tower where no one could ever see her, for the prince was a really jealous man who didn't want anyone to ever steal her away from him. So the princess spent her days alone, with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company. However what the princess or her husband never realized was that there was someone who could see her from her tower."_

Sarah stopped writing for a bit. Who could it be? Who could she make be her hero of her story?

"_He was another king of a far off land. One so far off it only ever talked about in rumors. But it was real and so was its king. A king with special powers that could help him see the princess in her prison. Watching her, he couldn't help but fall in love with the woman and, and."_

'And what?' thought Sarah, 'What could he do? Oh wait I know.'

"_The magical king decided he would save the princess even if it meant going to war with the prince in order to rescue her then that was he would do!"_

'Yes, yes, yes,' Sarah thought as she typed, 'this is good, this is very good!'

Sarah wasn't sure how long she at her computer typing away happily before she noticed the time. It was almost six o'clock, and there was no sign of Michael.

"So much for him being home on time," she said to herself. "Oh well at least it'll give me a chance to make the dinner without him coming home mad about there not being any."

She quickly got up and walked to the kitchen to make her meal.

Michael still hadn't shown up by the time the meal was done so Sarah once again found herself eating alone, which was just fine with her. She put Michael's share back into the fridge and went back to her story. By the time it was nine, she decided to save her story and go bed. She made sure to lock her door this time lest Michael came home drunk again.

* * *

><p>"Michael, are you sure you should be driving home drunk like that?" asked one of his friends as they all came out of the bar.<p>

"Yeah, I'll be fine," said Michael as he stumbled to his car.

"You sure, you drank a lot more than usual tonight," said another friend.

"I'll be fine," said Michael as he got into his car before any of his friends could stop him and drove off.

It was true he had been drinking a bit more tonight. His job search hadn't done so well, like before and then there was that fight he had had with Sarah that morning. He really didn't need to get nagged at by her over this shit! As he came and drove up the road towards his house he couldn't help but feel something was off. Suddenly out of no where he saw what looked similar to little person only with a deformed face standing in the middle of the road.

"What the hell?" he said as he swerved the car off to the side. He turned back around, but couldn't see anything.

"What the hell was that thing?" he said as he drove. Suddenly out of nowhere, there appeared to be another small creature like thing in the middle of the road.

"Oh god!" he shouted swerving out of the way again.

As he turned around, he again couldn't see it.

"What the hell is going on?" he shouted as he kept driving. Suddenly another one appeared on the road.

"Shit, Shit!" Michael shouted as he swerved.

He didn't know if he could take more of this! He looked into the review mirror to try and see anything, but to his surprise he saw what looked like the same owl from the morning!

"How the hell is this thing still following me?" Michael screamed. He stopped his car and moved off to the car. He got out and started looking around desperately for it.

"Where are you, you stupid ugly diseased ridden freak?" he shouted looking around.

"Where are you?" He looked around the dark road and couldn't see anything!

"Dumb bird!" he muttered as he got back into his car and started up.

He barely started driving when he suddenly realized he wasn't alone in the car! Next to him sat a man with long blond hair and fancy outfit smiling.

"What that, who the hell are you?" asked Michael.

"An old friend of your wife Sarah," said the man.

"Yeah well what are you doing here in my car?" said Michael.

"Answering a wish and making sure that you never hurt Sarah again!" said the man looking at him with very angry eyes.

"What, what?" said Michael looking over to the man next to him, only to see he was gone!

"Where did he?" he Michael started to say only to feel himself loosing control of his car! He could hear laughing coming from his back seat.

"Who's there?" he shouted right as he saw what looked like a horde of little deformed creatures in the middle of the road! Michael tried to swerve, but couldn't. There were both too many in his way and his car wouldn't turn! The out of nowhere he could see the lights of a huge semi truck coming at him!

* * *

><p>Sarah lay in her bed, thinking about the wonderful time she had had writing all day. It had been wonderful for her.<p>

"Thank you for the nice day," she said out loud to no one in particular.

"You're welcome Sarah," a voice replied.

"Huh?" said Sarah looking out into the shadows of her room to see what look like the figure of a man in her room.

"Who's there, who are you?" she asked.

"An old friend Sarah," said the shape.

"What do you want?" asked Sarah.

"Don't worry Sarah, I'm only here to make sure you never have to suffer again," said the shape moving towards her.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Sarah pulled up the sheets of her bed as the figure came closer to her, only to suddenly get interrupted by the sound of knocking at her door. She looked away only and then looked back only to see the figure was gone. Deciding not to think on it too much, she got out of bed, threw on her robe and hurried down stairs. As she came to her front door, she was surprise to see sirens shinning through her windows.

'What is going on?' she thought as she opened the door. There on her porch stood two cops looking rather grim.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Are you Sarah Phillips?" asked one cop.

"Yes," said Sarah.

"Is your husband Michael Phillips?" asked the cop.

"Yes," said Sarah, "Oh god, don't tell me, he was caught drinking and driving? I've told him time and time again not to do that!"

Both officers looked at each other.

"I'm afraid it's not the simple Madam," said one.

"Hmm?" said Sarah.

"I'm afraid there was an accident just down the bend from your house," said the cop.

"What kind of accident?" asked Haruhi cautiously.

"He accidentally drifted into the wrong lane and was hit by a semi. He died on impact," said the cop.

"What?" said Sarah trembling.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but he's dead," said the cop.

"Oh my god!" said Sarah as she felt herself sinking her knees, "Oh my god!"

"Here Miss," said the cop helping her to stand and lead her to her living room.

"I can't believe it, I just can't believe it! Oh my god, are you sure it's him?" asked Sarah.

"I'm afraid so Madam," said the cop holding up Michael's wallet that had Michael's I.D. in it. Sarah recognized the wallet. It had been a birthday present from her.

"Oh no!" she said, "This is all my fault!"

"You're fault?" asked the cop.

"We had a fight this morning and he hit me. So I actually found myself whishing he wouldn't come back," said Sarah.

"Well I doubt anyone would really blame you for thinking something like that after something like that happened to you," he said. "Did he really smack you?"

Sarah nodded.

"I found out about him loosing his job and we got into an argument. I tried talking him into letting me write again, and that just got him mad so he smacked me," she said. "He tired to apologies to me but I just told him to leave. It was probably that that made him drink so much that he'd do something like that!"

"Oh now, you can't blame yourself for what happened. You didn't do anything wrong. He was the one who made the foolish act to drink and drive," said the cop.

"I know, I just can't help but think," said Sarah.

"There, there, why don't I help you up to her room? We will be here all night if you need us," said the cop helping her up and taking her upstairs.

"That's okay don't trouble yourselves," said Sarah softly.

"Well if you don't need us," said the cop.

"I'll call," said Sarah as she watched the cop walk out of her room. She was happy he was gone. It gave her a real chance to think and really take in the horrible. Her husband, Michael was really gone? And on the same day she made that wish about him not coming back.

'Did I do it again? Did I think before I acted? Am I the real reason he's gone? Oh god, when I made that wish, I didn't mean him to leave like that! Michael I'm so sorry!'

"What's said is said Sarah," said voice.

Sarah looked up. She didn't see anyone.

"I didn't mean it I'm sorry," she muttered before falling asleep.

She was awoken the next morning by more knocking at her door and shouting, "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah!"

She moaned as she rolled out of bed. She knew that voice; it was Michael's mother Francine.

She slowly walked down to the front door where she could see the woman looking in through the front window and still knocking at the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," said Sarah as she quickly ran over and opened the door.

"Sarah!" said her mother-in-law the minute she opened the door as she bolted into the house, "Did you hear did you know? My Michael's dead!"

"Yes I know," said Sarah softly.

"Oh god this is so unreal! How could my precious son just be dead?" said Francine.

"I don't know, I whish I did," said Sarah.

"You wished for it Sarah," said another voice.

Sarah looked around to see who had said it.

Just then she saw another car pull up into her driveway next to Francine's car. She could easily see her step-mother in the front passenger seat. She jumped out of the car and ran to the front door.

"Hi Sarah, how are you doing?" she asked.

"Still a little bit in shock," said Sarah.

"Oh I bet," said Irene as ran past her and over to her friend. Both started talking a mile a minute, completely ignoring Sarah. Sarah decided it was just as well and made her way back to her bedroom. She figured the two of them would most likely take care of the funeral arrangements just like they had her wedding. The two of them wouldn't even notice if she was there then or now. That was just fine with her. It gave her more time to think, or so she thought. She could soon hear someone walking upstairs and into her room.

"Hi Sarah," said the person. Sarah looked up and saw her little brother Tobey walking into the room, "How are you feeling?"

"Confused, guilt, and just plane sadness," said Sarah.

"Yeah I bet," said Tobey putting his arm around his sister. The two sat there for a moment in silence. Then finally Tobey spoke up.

"You know what? I never did like Michael and certainly never felt like he was good enough for you!"

"Yeah I know. You kept saying that to me up until the day of my wedding," said Sarah, "I think I should have listened to you then huh?"

"Well I wasn't really one to be taken seriously. I was a stupid naive kid at the time," said Tobey.

"As appose to now?" teased Sarah. Both siblings laughed softly only to have Sarah start crying.

"It's my fault, it's all my fault!" she said, "I should have never made that stupid wish!"

"What wish, what are you talking about?" asked Tobey.

"Yesterday Michael and I had a fight and I found myself wishing that he wouldn't come back when he left. I was upset about him hitting me and didn't realize what I was saying…," said Sarah.

"Wait he hit you?" asked Tobey.

"We were arguing and things got a little heated and he smacked me across the face," said Sarah.

"That's still no excuse!" said Tobey, "He's lucky the semi hit him. He got off easy compared to what I would have done to him!"

Sarah patted her brother's leg.

"Thanks for the thought," she said. They spent the rest of the day together in her room, just talking. Sometimes they would talk about Michael, and other times they'd talk about something totally unrelated. It helped take Sarah's mind off the tragedy in her life.

It wasn't until later when Irene came upstairs that they were brought back out of reality.

"Well here you are," she said. "Here Francine and I were busy planning a funeral while you two were up here the whole time loitering around."

"Sorry, we just got caught up in conversation," said Sarah.

"Fine whatever, Tobey it's time to go," said Irene.

"Oh I was thinking about staying here with Sarah," said Tobey/

"No, that's not going happen; you have homework and school tomorrow. Now come on," said Irene.

"All right Mom," said Tobey. He got up and hugged Sarah.

"If you need me," he whispered.

"I'll call," said Sarah.

"By Sarah," said Irene, "Don't try calling later. It might be best if you we all just get some sleep all right?"

"Yes Mom," said Sarah. She only called her mom so as not to get into an argument with her over Irene thinking Sarah still considered her an evil step-mother.

She could soon hear everyone walking out the front door. Francine didn't even come up to talk to her. She felt tempted to go and see her off, but as she stood up she could see the cars driving away.

'Oh well, I tried," said Sarah as she sat back down on her bed. She took a deep breath. She didn't realize how lonely and empty the house was without other people around. Right now she would be doing anything to just not be alone anymore.

"I wish I wasn't alone ever again," she found herself muttering.

"Don't worry Sarah you won't be,"

Sarah looked up scared.

"Who keeps saying that?" she shouted.

"A friend Sarah who just want's to help,"

"Huh?" said Sarah as she suddenly saw the figure from the night before.

"Who are you and what do you want?" shouted Sarah.

"I'm here to answer your wish of course," said the figure.

"I, I didn't mean it!" said Sarah.

"What's said is said," said figure. All of a sudden Sarah felt a pair of lips on hers and could feel herself falling into a deep sleep. In her dream she almost felt like she was flying as a warm sensation covered her body. It was if her body was being warmed up after having been in a long freeze. It brought forth a real sense of comfort to her. It was almost better then the comfort she had more or less been offered verbally by her loved ones. She loved it and just couldn't get enough of it. She never wanted it to end, and was almost willing to do anything to keep it going.

It didn't leave her until the next morning when she woke up and once again found herself alone in her bedroom. She looked down and noticed the sleeves of her night gown pushed down just a bit on her arms. She was feeling just a little bit confused. Did something happen to her last night and if it did what would happen to her now?"


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Sarah watched as Francine went on and on about how great a man Michael was, and how much she loved him, and how much she and her family was loved by him. She barely seemed to mention Sarah at all. She wouldn't even really give Sarah a chance to talk about him. Irene got to talk more during the funeral then she did. According to the two mothers, she was too grief stricken to really be able to say anything.

At the wake, the two also couldn't seem to get enough of people coming up to them and offering them their condolences over Michael's death. They also didn't hesitate to encourage people not to go near Sarah since she was too depressed over losing Michael to want to talk to anyone. Sarah just sat in her window seat watching the two women reap in the attention they were getting. Although she did have to give them credit, at least they came. Her real mother hadn't shown up.

"Sarah, honey…" said her father walking up to her.

"Yes Dad?" said Sarah.

"How are you doing, really?" asked her dad sitting down next to her.

"I'm okay, at least I think I am," said Sarah, "I just hope I can eventually move on from all of this and get on with my life."

"I know honey, and I'm sure you will," said her dad patting her leg.

"Thanks Dad," said Sarah.

"No Sarah's selling the house," she suddenly heard Francine say.

"What?" said Sarah looking over at her.

"You're selling the house," said Francine.

"When was that decided?" asked Sarah.

"Well did you actually think you could keep it? How will you pay for it without Michael?" asked Francine.

"I was thinking about going back to writing," said Sarah.

"Oh, not that again Sarah," said Irene.

"Well, it was my writing that helped buy this house in the first place," Sarah pointed out.

"That was one lucky shot. There's no guarantee you could ever write another book that great, that could bring that kind of profit," said Francine.

"Well, not true again," said Sarah, "I actually still get a fair share of profit from the selling of the first book. It's still on the best seller list and my publisher has been on me for years to write again. And even if I can't get the same success I got from the last book with another, I can still go out and get a job on my own, no problem."

"Are you really sure about this?" asked Francine.

"Yes I am," said Sarah as she got up and walked over to her, "Look, Francine I know you're just trying to help out, but I really think I can just stay here for the time being. If worse comes to worse then yes I will sell the place. For now though, I'm just going to stay put."

"But won't this just bring you back some sad reminders of Michael?" asked Francine.

"In a way yes, but at the same time being here might help give me some good reminders of our time together," said Sarah.

"Well, if this is what you really want then," said Francine.

"It is, but if I do want to sell I will let you know and ask your help then," said Sarah. She gave Francine's hands a little squeeze before walking out of the room and out of the house. She walked out to the back of her house where she found Tobey shooting hoops over the garage. He and Michael had put it up together.

"Nice shot," said Sarah as Tobey made a dunk.

"Oh thanks," said Tobey as went and made another shot. "I heard that argument you and Michael's mommy were having inside. Are you really going to keep the house?"

"Yeah for now," said Sarah.

"How are you going to pay for it?" asked Tobey.

"Either writing more books or getting another kind of job. I did buy this place after all. Everyone seems to be forgetting that," said Sarah, "I actually all ready started a new book."

"Oh yeah?" said Tobey.

"Yeah I started working on it the same day Michael died in fact," said Sarah.

"Oh really, but I'm happy you're staying here. I like it here, up out of the city in almost complete privacy," said Tobey.

"Yeah I know," said Sarah. It was true the house was pretty far out of the city, but not too far out or away from other houses that she couldn't go get help if she needed it. But it was still secluded enough that she was able to have some privacy.

"Tobey, Tobey," they both heard Irene calling out.

"Better go see what she wants," said Tobey walking back to house.

Sarah was about to follow when she noticed someone near the front of the house. She walked up and saw it was a man in dark clothes and long blond.

'No, it, it couldn't be!' she thought.

"Excuse me sir," she said. The man turned around and looked at her.

"Something wrong Miss?" he asked. Sarah blinked.

'It was him wasn't it?' she thought. He looked a little bit different. His eyes didn't look so narrow and his hair was pulled back in a nice pony tail.

'No, it can't be him,' she thought, 'guess he's another friend of Michael's.' It seemed like he had so many that Sarah couldn't keep track of all of them.

"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else," she said.

"A king perhaps?" asked the stranger.

"Huh?" asked Sarah.

"Oh never mind, it's best you not dwell on it too much," said the stranger, "So how is everything going for you right now with the loss of your, um, husband?" The way he had said the word husband, it almost sounded like he wanted to choke.

"I'm coping," said Sarah.

"Hmm, well, I certainly hope you can find happiness with him gone now," said the stranger.

"I, um, hope so too, in time," said Sarah.

"I was wondering something," said the stranger pointing to a window at the front of the house "Is that room with the window currently being used for anything?"

"No, it's mostly just a guest room at the moment. Although I did always think that when and if Michael and I ever had a baby, that's the room I'd turn into a nursery," said Sarah.

"A wise choice to be sure," said the stranger.

"I just like the idea of putting a rocking chair next to the window and just rocking the baby to sleep," said Sarah.

"That does sound rather sweet. From that window you could see quite the view. A view fit for royalty," said the stranger.

"Huh?" said Sarah.

"Its perfect view for a prince or princess," said the stranger.

"I guess, I don't think I'd put it that way," said Sarah.

"Hey Sarah, there you are," she heard two of Michael's friends coming up behind her.

"Oh hi Gerry, hi Howie," said Sarah. "I was just talking to another friend of yours."

"Who?" asked Howie as he came up and looked around. Sarah looked around too and was surprised to see that man was gone.

'Where did he go? He was right here wasn't he?' she thought.

"Listen Sarah, we just wanted to say we're sorry about we didn't do more to stop Michael that night," said Gerry, "we know we should have but for some reason we just couldn't."

"You guys could have hogged tied him and throw him in the trunk of your cars and he still would have gotten out and driven off in his own car if he was that determined and you know it," said Sarah, "He was just that stubborn."

"So then you're not too mad at us?" asked Howie.

"Not at the moment," said Sarah, "After the initial shock wears off and I'm able to really take in what happened then we'll talk. But for now, I know you're good guys and wouldn't just let him go like that."

"Thanks Sarah," said the two of them.

The wake continued on for hours before everyone finally left the house, leaving Sarah all alone.

She wasn't sure what to do now. Francine and Irene had been nice enough to get some other people to clean up the food and take care of the leftovers so there really wasn't anything worth doing.

"Except for writing," she said to herself as she walked over to her computer. She stayed up late into the night. She also wrote all day the next day and the day after that day until finally she actually found herself at the end of the story.

"_The helpless princess watched as both the king and her husband charged at each other, not sure whom she wanted to see as the victor. A huge gust of dust arose as the two finally collided making it difficult to see who had become the winner. That was until the dust cleared and she could see a person walking towards her, it was him, the king!_

_He stopped just before the princess, as she sunk to her knees not sure what to do._

"_Is he…?" she tried to ask, But couldn't bring herself to say the word._

"_Yes, he's gone and now he will never hurt you again," said the king._

"_So now what do you want?" asked the princess, "Am I going to go with you?"_

"_Not if you don't want to," said the king, "I do love you, and all I want is what's best for you. I'm not asking you to love me back but I am asking you to be happy. Whether that means coming with me or deciding to stay here is up to you. All I ask is that you stay happy." And with that he took the princess into his arms and kissed her passionately._

_He then turned and walked away back towards his secret kingdom beyond the clouds. The princess watched him walk away, not sure what the future held for her but in a strange way no longer afraid of whatever was in store for her. The future was hers now and no one could take it from her, ever."_

'There," thought Sarah as she finished typing and started to print out the manuscript. 'I just hope my publisher likes it.'

* * *

><p>"I love it!" shouted her publisher Alexandra Field holding the manuscript in her hands.<p>

"Really, you like it?" asked Sarah.

"It's brilliant, absolutely brilliant! I have a good feeling it's going to be a better seller than your last one! I can't believe it took you this long to write a second story!" said Alex.

"Well, I've had a lot more free time since, you know," said Sarah.

"How are you doing with that?" Alex.

"I'm holding on. It's really starting to sink in though," said Sarah.

"Sorry about that," said Alex, "But in either case I can't wait to get this thing in print and published. It's just going to be great, I know it!"

Sarah smiled as she stood up, only to start to feel a bit faint.

"Sarah, are you all right?" asked Alex.

"It's just a headache. I've been having a lot lately and I've been nausea lately throwing up a lot lately," said Sarah.

"Oh really?" said Alex.

"Yeah in fact I was going to go see a doctor after this, so I should get going," said Sarah.

"Yeah sure, I'll call you later about your book all right?" said Alex.

"All right thanks," said Sarah as she hurried off to her doctor's appointment.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Philips?" said her doctor walking back into her room.<p>

"Yes?" said Sarah.

"I've gone over some of your tests and I have some rather interesting news, you're pregnant," said the doctor.

"I'm what?" asked Sarah.

"You're pregnant, congratulations," said the doctor smiling. Sarah looked down at her belly.

"I'm going to have a baby?" she asked.

"Yes," said the doctor "Is everything all right?"

"No, everything's fine, it's just a little bit surprising is all," said Sarah. It may have been a bit shocking at first, but in the all honesty she couldn't be unhappy with this news. The idea of being a mother was actually both joyful and exciting.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"A baby huh?" asked Alex over the phone.

"Yeah," said Sarah rubbing her belly.

"Wow how about that," said Alex, "You write both a new best seller and get a new baby. It's about time you got some good things out of life."

"Thanks," said Sarah, "So the book's doing well?"

"Oh yeah, I've gotten nothing but good reviews so far. So many people loved your last book that there's all ready a big hype over this new one. I can't tell you how many people are all ready calling to ask for a pre different books stores are calling asking about p-ordering a copy or possible book signings!" said Alex.

"Oh really?" said Sarah.

"Yeah but I can try and put a limit on it if you're not comfortable traveling with being pregnant and all," said Alex.

"Oh well see. It may be harder for me to travel once I get further along in my pregnancy or when the baby comes, but before that time we'll see," said Sarah.

"Sure," said Alex, "I'll look into seeing what you can do when once the books published."

"Thanks," said Sarah.

"So what did the family say about the baby?" asked Alex.

"Oh I haven't told them yet," said Sarah, "I can only imagine what Francine and Irene will say once they find out. You know they tried getting me to sell the house right after Michael died?"

"Really, well good luck with telling them," said Alex.

"Thanks again," said Sarah.

A few days later Sarah invited both her parents and Michael's parents over to tell them the news. She made sure to cook up a good meal in an attempt to butter them up before springing the news on them.

"So Sarah what kind of news did you drag us up here to tell us?" asked Francine after dinner was ready.

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah.

"That had to be the reason you ask us to come and see you. It's because you have something to tell us?" asked Francine.

"Is it because you finally realized how foolish it was to try and keep this house on your own?" asked Irene.

"What, no," said Sarah.

"But how are you going to try to pay for the house?" asked Francine.

"Uh I have another book in the works, and it's coming out soon. It's all ready getting good reviews and everything," said Sarah.

"So, it still doesn't mean that it's going to do well," said Francine.

Sarah sighed.

"Look I didn't ask you to come here to talk about selling the house all right? I actually had some good news for all of you. I'm pregnant," she said.

"Oh really?" said the two women happily.

"Sarah that's awesome!" said Tobey.

"Thanks Tobey," said Sarah.

"Now you really do have to sell the house," said Francine.

"Say what?" said Sarah.

"You have to Sarah. You have to think of little Michael," said Francine.

"Little Michael?" said Sarah.

"That's what you're going to call him right?" asked Francine.

"I think Michael's a wonderful name!" said Irene.

"But I don't even know yet if it's a boy, it could easily be a girl," said Sarah.

"Michaela then," said Irene.

"Michaela?" said Sarah with a sneer.

"How else do you expect for this baby to know about its daddy?" asked Francine.

"Through pictures and stories from all of us," said Sarah.

"Oh come on, you have to name the baby after him out of respect," said Irene.

"But I don't like the name Michaela. I also can't help but think Michael wouldn't want me to give our baby a name I don't like," said Sarah.

"I agree with that," said Tobey.

"Tobey shush!" snapped his mother.

"Look I just invited you all up here to tell you the good news, not to have you all try and order me around," said Sarah, "And if you all don't agree with me and my writing, then you all don't have to come to the launched party at the Princierère Hotel," said Haruhi.

"The Princierère Hotel?" said Francine.

"Yes, the fanciest hotel in the tri-county area," said Sarah folding her arms, "Alex was able to book it no problem after they heard that it was for a story written by me."

"Oh really?" said the two women both looking at each other intrigued.

"Well I suppose it would be rude not to come to this thing to at least know your family is here even if the books flops," said Irene.

"Thank you for that," said Sarah.

"I'll be there Sarah, I just know your new books going to be big!" said Tobey.

"Thanks Tobey," said Sarah.

"Well all be there," said Francine, "In fact will all come to it and after it comes back that the book isn't enough to help financially, then we'll discuss more about you selling the house and getting one closer to where we live so we can help you take care of the baby."

"If it flops," said Tobey.

"I actually believe with Tobey. I like to think that Sarah's book is going to be as big as the last one," said her father.

"Honey, don't encourage this. Filling her head with stupid thoughts and notions isn't going to help. We have to think about Sarah and baby Michael or Michaela's well being," said Irene.

"I'm not naming the baby Michaela!" said Sarah, "'I'm sorry but I just don't think it's a good name for a girl!"

Francine and Irene both glared at her.

"Sarah, being a mother is a big responsibility and if you're too caught up in this fairy tale of being able to raise a baby like this, then well maybe you're not ready to be a mother," said Irene.

"What?" said Sarah, "Are you saying I'm fit to be a mother?"

"Well no, not necessarily, just that you're not ready, there's a difference," said Francine. "But that's okay. I'm sure either Irene or I can take care of little Michael or Michaela for you."

"For the last time I'm not naming the baby Michaela!" said Sarah, "and if you're all just going to stand here criticize me like this then I think you should all leave!"

She moved to the door and opened it.

"Oh Sarah now don't be like that," said Irene.

"Please leave," said Sarah, "I'll see you all at the launch party if you all still decide to come."

"All right we'll leave," said Irene.

"Yes we'll discuss you and the baby later after you get more of a chance to calm down," said Francine as she and Irene both walked out of the house. Michael's father quickly followed after with just a nod to Sarah.

"Well I'm happy for you Sarah. I can't tell you how exciting it is about becoming a grandfather," said her dad as he walked past her.

"Thanks Dad," said Sarah right as her dad engulfed her in a big hug.

"I'll see you at this launch party if not sooner," he said.

"All right, see you then Dad," said Sarah as she watched him head to the car.

"By Sarah," said Tobey as he came and hugged her as well. "I'm happy too. I like the idea of being an uncle. I bet I'm going to be the fun uncle."

"Oh sure," said Sarah.

"Tobey come on. It's a school night!" called out Irene.

"I better go, see you later Sarah," said Tobey.

"By Tobey," said Sarah as she watched her brother run off and get into the car with his parents and drive off.

'They want to take away my baby? How stupid are they?' Sarah thought. She walked back into the house. She stopped as she came past a few pictures of her and Michael. It was then she realized just how many had either Irene or Francine in them as well. There were actually so little that had just the two of them in it. For that matter, there were a lot where it almost looked like her smiles were forced. Which is Sarah had to remember, was true. She had more or less had to force smiles in some of those photos seeing as how she really wasn't really happy or thrilled to be in them doing whatever it was they were doing.

'Just how sad was I with my life with Michael?' she thought as she wondered into the kitchen and began the clean up. 'Oh that's a terrible thing to think Sarah. You loved him, you married him, and you were happy with him more or less. Just because you don't want to name the baby Michael or Michaela it doesn't mean you don't love him or that you don't want this baby to know about its daddy. It'll know, it'll know and appreciate just how special its father was. Even if he lied to me and got drunk so much, but I guess what the baby doesn't know won't hurt it.'

The next morning just after Sarah was done cleaning up her breakfast dishes, there was a knock at her door.

When she opened it, she was surprise to see two little people in mover uniforms with a rather big box on her front porch. Their hats were drawn down over their faces making it hard to really see them.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Are you Sarah Philips?" asked one. His voce sounded a bit peculiar.

"Yes," said Sarah.

"This is for you," said the mover handing her an envelope.

Sarah took it and opened it. Inside was a card and on it was written, _**"Please accept this gift Sarah for your baby, from a friend."**_

"What is it?" asked Sarah looking at the box.

"Just something for your apparent baby, Mind if we come in and set it up?" asked the mover.

"Uh, yeah," said Sarah. Before she could say another word, the two movers grabbed the box rather easily and walked in.

"I guess you can just take it upstairs," said Sarah. The two movers didn't have to be told where the stairs. They walked up and went straight to the room that had the window that over looked the front of the house.

"Well get this up for you in not time," said the mover as he and his partner shut the door. Sarah could hear them working on something. Then just as suddenly, the two walked out.

"It's all done, we'll see ourselves out. Don't have to worry about a tip," said the mover. Both moved towards the stairs. Sarah watched them go. As they walked away, she could have sworn it looked like a tail was sticking out of the pants of one of them. She looked into the room and was surprise to see it was a rocking chair that had been delivered, sitting next to the window like she had wanted.

"Wow," said Sarah as she walked over and looked at it. It was a nice dark color. And at the top, in the center was something like a crystal.

"Interesting," she said, "I wonder who sent this?" She blinked she almost thought she saw a face in it.

"I hope whoever sent this isn't some sort of weird pervert," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So someone just up and delivered this thing to you?" asked Tobey looking over the rocking chair.

"Yeah it was the weirdest thing," said Sarah.

"Huh," said Tobey as he rocked the chair with his hand. He looked up at crystal in the center of the top of the chair. "Wow that's weird."

"What?" asked Sarah.

"This crystal thing here in the center," said Tobey, "It actually looks a little bit familiar."

"What?" said Sarah.

"It's like something, something I may have seen when I was…I was really little," said Tobey.

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah.

"Oh, I always remember having this weird dream of being in this castle with all these like goblin things and this man using one of these," said Tobey.

"You do?" asked Sarah cautiously.

"Yeah but like I said it was just a dream," said Tobey.

"Right, a dream," said Sarah.

"You okay?" asked Tobey.

"Yeah it's just let's just say I've had dreams similar to that," said Sarah.

"Well anyway, getting sic for that party?" asked Tobey.

"Oh yeah, you guys all still coming?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah it's one of the few things Mom and Francine talk about that's not mean," said Tobey.

"What?" said Sarah mad, "Are they still talking about me not being fit to be a mother?"

"Yeah," said Tobey, "I keep hearing Mom talking about turning your old room into a nursery or what room in Francine's house they could turn into a nursery. Mom and Dad have had some pretty heavy arguments over the matter. Dad doesn't agree with Mom's notion about you being an unfit mother."

'Hmm,' thought Sarah. It did feel good to know that her dad was on her side about this.

"I wonder if they'd be thinking this way if you hadn't made such a big deal about not calling the baby Michaela if it's a girl," said Tobey.

"Oh, probably," said Sarah.

"What do you want to call her if it's a girl?" asked Sarah.

"I don't know, I just know I don't like the name Michaela that's all," said Sarah, "And besides I don't even know if it's a girl. It could be a boy."

"That's true," said Tobey, "So what do you think you'd want to call it if it's a boy?"

"Again not too sure at this point," said Sarah.

"Would you consider calling it Michael?" asked Tobey.

"Oh I don't know. I guess Michael's not too bad of a name. It's just I don't want to be forced to name the baby that just because, you know," said Sarah.

"Yeah," said Tobey, "Well look at it this way, you show them up at this launch party, they even think about coming near you, you can just get yourself a restraining order against them."

Sarah chuckled at the idea. Hell just seeing the two women's faces when it came back that the book was as a big a success as what Alex kept telling her it would be was sweet enough for her.

"By the way, after you do make it super big with this new book, I don't suppose you'd consider buying you sweet baby brother a car would you?" asked Tobey.

"Let me worry about making sure I can pay for all of my bills, and get everything I need for the baby first before we worry about that. In the mean time you can just stick to borrowing Dad's car," said Sarah.

"Oh thanks," said Tobey. Sarah laughed and tousled Tobey's hair.

* * *

><p>"And here she is now folks the lady of the hour, Ms. Sarah Philips," announced Alex as Sarah walked into the grand ball room. Everyone applauded loudly for her. Sarah smiled politely at all of them.<p>

"Speech, speech," Alex started chanting, followed by a bunch of others.

Sarah slowly made her way over next to Alex. "Thank you all for coming here tonight to celebrate the launch of my new book, _**'The King in the Clouds.' **_I had nothing but pure enjoyment writing it and I hope you all enjoy reading it," she said. Everyone clapped again.

"Oh I think we are Sarah," said Alex walking up next to Sarah with a cell phone smiling brightly, "I just got off the phone with my boss at the office, your book has just sold 5 million copies in the first hour!"

"5 million?" said Sarah.

"Yes, you're a hit my friend!" said Alex giving Sarah a huge hug, "And the number are still going up!"

Sarah could almost feel tears coming down her eyes. "I don't believe it!" she said.

"Sarah, way to go!" said Tobey running up to her, "Now you can sure as hell look into maybe getting me a car?"

"Tobey, don't mooch off your sister," said their dad, "You write your own best seller and then we'll see about that car." Then he turned looked at Sarah. "I'm so happy for you honey. This is wonderful. I couldn't be more proud of you," he said.

"Thanks Dad," said Sarah. She looked over at Irene and Francine who were talking non-stop about how proud they were of her apparently. Funny how quickly they seem to change their minds about the book being success.

"Could you excuse me for a minute Dad?" she asked as she walked off out of the ball room.

"It was getting too stuffy in there don't you think?" she asked the baby.

"Hello again Sarah."

Sarah looked over towards the stairs where she once again saw the man from her husband's funeral standing. "You again?" she said.

"It seems fortune is smiling on you once again," said the stranger walking up to her.

"Yes, it would seem that way," said Sarah. She tried looking at him, trying to get a good look at his face.

"You'll forgive me, but do I know you from somewhere?" she asked.

"Oh please Sarah, I would think you'd have some sort of memory about me," said the stranger.

"Even if I did, even if you are who I think you are, what is it that you want from me now?" asked Sarah.

"Just to see you smile Sarah, just to see you happy. That's all I've wanted that's all I've ever wanted. I like to think that's all I've ever tried to do for you," said the stranger.

"Well different people have different ideas on what brings happiness," said Sarah.

"If that's what you think," said the stranger.

"Sarah, there you are!" said Alex running out of the ball room. "You would not believe what I just heard! I just got off the phone with owner of Arthur's Books store; every one of his stores throughout the country is sold out! They're requesting millions of new orders. It's going that well!" Just then her phone started to go off again. "Hello? Oh really? Yes, we'll try and get some new ones out as soon as we can!" She turned and looked back at Sarah. "Another chain is sold out and are begging for more!" she said happily before walking off on her phone.

Sarah couldn't help but feel really proud of her success over her new book. Over the next few weeks Sarah found herself at several different book signings and interviews for her new book. They'd ask the usual questions, how she came up with the idea for the book, what was her favorite part, what was going to happen next with her life and how she was coping over losing Michael. Sarah answered as honestly as she could, including about how she felt over losing Michael. She'd say how lost and confused she first seemed when he was dead, but she was feeling a bit more at ease with it. The truth was it seemed like her life really was feeling better with him gone and her allowed to do stuff now like writing again.

The weird thing was that anytime Sarah came home, she would find something new for the baby with a simple note saying it was from a friend. They all seemed to be of the same design as the rocking chair, with the same dark color and similar patterns carved into them. The only real difference was that none of the other furniture had a crystal in it like the rocking chair. While Sarah was happy for the gesture, she was just a little bit creeped out by it. Like there might be a possibility she was being stalked or something. She thought about calling the police about it, but she didn't want to give Irene or Francine an excuse about her not being able to keep the baby safe and her being able to take care of it. Plus none of it seemed too unnatural, so she decided to keep it for now.

As the weeks drew closer to Sarah's due date, she still had some book signings here and there, but they were closer to town and she never went anywhere with out her Dad, Alex or Irene. She really didn't like it when Irene came along. When they were out in public she was all about how great of a writer Sarah was. But when the two of them were alone, she'd start going on and on about how she just got lucky and how she shouldn't put her baby's well being up to luck like that. It got even worse when Francine would tag along.

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much Ms. Philips," said a girl as Sarah signed her book, the last one of the day.<p>

"You're welcome, I hope you enjoy it," said Sarah.

"When I grow up I want to write just like you," said the girl.

"Well that's sounds great. I bet you'll be a great writer," said Sarah.

"Hmm," she heard Irene and Francine mutter behind her.

"You really shouldn't encourage false hope like that Sarah," said Irene as the three walked to the car.

"Why not?" asked Sarah.

"It's just not right," said Francine.

"How is that? It worked for me didn't it?" asked Sarah as they drove home.

"We keep telling you, that was sure dumb luck," said Irene.

"So it was just luck that I came up with a good idea, or luck that I put it down on paper, or Luck that I was able to tweak it to make it good? Luck that so many people liked it?" asked Sarah.

"Yes pretty much," said Francine.

Sarah sighed and looked out her window. "You don't seem to think that way when we're in public at those fancy parties or during those TV interviews," she said.

"Well we don't want to look like the villains now do we?" said Irene.

"Look no one is making you come with me to these things. I'm grateful you are, but there's no real reason for you to if you're going to keep riding my ass about this," said Sarah.

"Riding you?" snapped Irene.

"I like to think we're the only ones that have been talking reason with you!" said Francine.

"All the more reason we should start talking about what's best for little Michael or Michaela!"

"For the last time, this baby's name won't be Michaela!" said Sarah. She could see the two ladies looking at each other, no doubt thinking about finding some sort of excuse to take the baby.

When the group got back to the house, Tobey and her father were both there all ready waiting for her.

"Hey Sarah, how did it go?" asked Tobey.

"It went fine," said Sarah before walking past him and upstairs.

"Now what happened?" she heard her father asking.

"We tried talking reason to her and she gets defensive towards us. It's always been like that between us," said Irene.

Sarah sighed and walked to the baby's room. She felt a bit safer there, like it was the one place Irene and Francine couldn't get to her. "I'm not going to let them take you, you know that," she said rubbing her huge belly, "I won't I won't I won't!" Suddenly she started feeling sharp pains in her belly, causing her to sink to her knees.

From his perch on the tree, the owl watched Sarah sink and quickly flew down towards one of the downstairs widows.

* * *

><p>"Honey, she's stressed enough as it is with this baby. Do you have to add on more to it?" asked Robert.<p>

"I'm not trying to. I want to make sure this baby is well off," said Irene.

"I know, I know I do too," said Robert.

Tobey watched the three adults argue, finding it stupid and petty. 'And they call me the immature one,' he thought. Just then he heard some a tapping sound. He turned and looked towards a window where an owl was furiously tapping at the window.

'What the hell?' Tobey thought as he walked towards the window. The owl quickly started to fly upwards. Tobey watched it fly away totally confused.

'I wonder what that was all about,' he thought about to walk away when he heard the tapping sound again. He turned and saw the owl was back.

'Why does it keep doing this?' he thought as he once again watched it fly upwards. Only this time he decided to follow it up and quickly ran up stairs. The minute he got to the top, he suddenly started to hear Sarah moaning coming from the baby's room. He quickly ran into the room and found Sarah on the floor holding her belly and moaning in pain.

"Sarah?" said Tobey running to his sister.

"The baby," Sarah managed to spit out, "The Baby's coming!"


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mom, Dad!" Tobey shouted as he ran down the stairs.

"Tobey not now, we're talking," said his mother.

"But Mom…," said Tobey.

"I said not right now Tobey!" said Irene.

"Oh my god you're killing me!" said Tobey running back upstairs.

"Maybe we should go see what he needs," said Robert.

"Robert please it's probably just something stupid or petty," said Irene grabbing her husband's arm and pulling him back, "Now where were we?"

* * *

><p>"Our Mom is crazy!" said Tobey running back up to the nursery where Sarah was sitting on the floor breathing.<p>

"She's not my mother," said Sarah.

"Anyway, seeing as how she's not going to be helping us at the moment, do you think I should call 911 or do you think you can make it downstairs to the car where I can help you to car and drive you myself?" asked Tobey.

"I think we can make it to the car," said Sarah. Tobey carefully helped her up and walked her to the stairs.

"Are the contractions getting closer?" asked Tobey as they slowly made their way down.

"No, they're still pretty we apart. I think we can make it," said Sarah.

As they came past the living room they could both hear what sounded like Francine and Irene arguing with their father, only they really couldn't hear much of their father's voice.

"Do you think we can try and get Dad's attention one more time?" asked Tobey.

"You can try, but I really rather try and get to the hospital," said Sarah.

"All right, maybe we can call him or something," said Tobey as they walked out the front door, "Which car do we take?"

"Mine," said Sarah as she managed to fish her keys out of her pocket.

"Sweet, I love your car," said Tobey.

"Can we focus?" snapped Sarah.

"Right," said Tobey as he unlocked the front door.

"Don't worry Sarah, you'll be fine, just fine," said Tobey.

"It's okay," said Sarah, "You're a better driver then Michael ever was, even when he was sober. Ah damn it; there I go bad mouthing him right before I give birth to his kid."

"Eh, what are you going to do?" asked Tobey as he drove.

"Please let this baby be born okay," Sarah whispered to herself.

"Okay here we are," said Tobey once they got to the hospital. He made sure Sarah was squared away before trying again to call his dad.

* * *

><p>"Is it just me or has it suddenly become eerily quite around here," said Robert back at Sarah's house.<p>

"Don't try changing the subject," said Irene.

"Isn't that so typical of him?" asked Francine.

"I know, he's always off subject," said Irene.

Robert moaned right as he started to hear his cell phone started ringing.

"Now what?" asked Irene.

"Just let me get this," said Robert, "It's Tobey."

"Now what does he want?" asked Irene.

"Oh just probably pulling a prank," said Francine.

"Let me just talk to him real fast," said Robert.

"Why, he's probably just upstairs doing something stupid," said Irene.

"Then I'll tell him to knock it off," said Robert as he answered, "Yes Tobey?"

"Hi Dad," said Tobey.

"Tobey whatever it is can it wait?" asked Irene.

"No Mom it can't!" said Tobey.

"Did your game boy die or something?" asked Francine.

"No, I'm not even at the house at the moment," said Tobey.

"You're not at the house?" asked Robert.

"Oh dear lord," said Irene.

"He probably swiped a car and went joy riding," said Francine.

"I did not! I actually took Sarah to the hospital," said Tobey.

"Wait, you and Sarah are at the hospital?" asked his dad.

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to tell you guys earlier. She's in labor! But you guys wouldn't listen so I had to take her there myself!" said Tobey.

"All right, all right Tobey just calm down. We'll be there soon," said Robert.

"Sarah's at the hospital in labor?" said Irene.

"Oh nice going Robert," said Francine.

"How is this my fault?" asked Robert, "All right you know what? I'm not going to sit here and argue about this. I'm going to hospital because I want to be there when my grandchild comes!"

"Hey don't leave without us," said Irene as she and Francine ran after him.

* * *

><p>"Any, luck, getting, a, hold, of Dad, or, the, others?" Sarah asked in between breaths.<p>

"Uh yeah I think so," said Tobey sitting as far away from Sarah as possible.

"Are, you, uncomfortable?" asked Sarah.

"Kind of," admitted Tobey, "But I think I can be here for my sister."

"Tobey, it's okay, if you don't want to be here," said Sarah, "Besides Dad will need help to keep those two know it alls out of here!"

"Oh sure, I can do that," said Tobey as he ran back to the door. He turned and looked at Sarah. "You're sure you're going to be okay?"

"I think so," said Sarah.

The truth was Sarah didn't want to be alone. It's just she didn't want to put her brother into an awkward position, or see her, privet parts.

'This is supposed to be something you do with the father of your child, not your brother or worse a mother-in-law!' she thought taking a deep breath.

"I wish I have someone I could trust here with me right now!" she said out loud.

* * *

><p>"Sire, Sire!"<p>

Jareth turned and looked at the little creature that knelt in front of him.

"What, what is it now?" he asked annoyed.

"She's in labor sir. She's about to have the baby!"

"Is she?" said Jareth.

"And sir she made a wish!"

"Yes I know," said Jareth, "Summon those three pests."

* * *

><p>"This is not good. This is just not a good thing," Hoggle muttered as he, Ludo, Sir Didymus all headed towards Jareth's throne room.<p>

"Stand tall my good friend. To be summoned to appear before the king is an honor in and of itself," said Sir Didymus.

"You say so," said Hoggle right as they entered the throne room. There Jareth sat on his throne looking at them.

"On second thought, I don't feel the need to stand at all!" said Hoggle about to turn and run, only to have the doors slam shut in his face.

"You came just as I requested, good," said Jareth.

"We are here to serve my good king," said Sir Didymus.

"I should hope so," said Jareth, "Now then I know I've made not small matter how much I rather despise you three after what you did to betray me by helping that girl."

"All the more reason you probably don't want us around here!" said Hoggle as he pounded at the door.

"Oh but I do," said Jareth. "You see for some particular reason she considered you her friends and you all promised that you would be there for her should she need you."

"That we did, and it is a promise we are willing to die for if need be!" said sir Didymus.

"Speak for yourself," said Hoggle.

"Well the time has come for you to fulfill that promise," said Jareth, "she needs you now."

"Sawa needs us?" asked Ludo.

"Yes," said Jareth.

"Whatever sort of help our lady needs, we shall fulfill it!" said Sir Didymus, "Now what sort of thing is our lady in need of?"

* * *

><p>"He wants us to be for her for this?" said Hoggle with disgust as he Didymus, and Ludo all watched from the window.<p>

"I can't believe it, our lady about to become a mother, how astonishing!" said Didymus.

"Yeah I feel sorry for the kid too," said Hoggle.

"Sawa good mother," said Ludo.

* * *

><p>Sarah took a deep breath as another contraction came.<p>

"Okay, I can do this, I can do this," she said.

"_Sawa good mother," _

"Huh?" said Sarah looking towards the window, "Ludo?"

"_Do not fret my lady we are here for you,"_

"Sir Didymus?"

"_Yeah we're here to help you get through this difficult time and stuff,"_

"Hoggle?"

"_Well we did say that if you ever needed us we'd be there for yah," said Hoggle._

"Yeah but I didn't expect you to be here with me now," said Sarah.

"_Yeah well we're here now, here to be here while you bring your little bundle of joy into the world and such," said Hoggle._

"Thank you Hoggle. I knew you were a good friend," said Sarah.

"Who are you talking to?" asked the doctor walking into her room.

"Uh, just some drabble," said Sarah.

"Hmm, all right," said the doctor as she came and examined Sarah. "Good news, you're ready to deliver."

"Oh good," said Sarah.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think she needs us here for this?" asked Hoggle as he tried to run away.<p>

"Stay strong my good fellow! Don't forget how what thy lady did for you!" said Didymus.

"Get me on the king's bad side?" said Hoggle.

"Look," said Ludo.

"Oh my word," said Didymus.

"Is that what I think it is?" said Hoggle.

"The baybe," said Ludo.

"Congratulations Ms. Philips, it's a girl," said the doctor holding up the new baby.

"It is?" said Sarah happily looking up to get a better look at her new baby.

"Look at that blond hair," said a nurse.

"Blond hair?" said Sarah as she got her first glimpse of her baby. She could easily see that she did indeed have blond hair, almost like someone else she once knew.

"But it can't, she Michael's daughter, right?" said Sarah.

* * *

><p>"Why does that baby have blond hair like our king?" asked Didymus.<p>

"I think I have an idea, but I don't like it," said Hoggle.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Sarah stared at the beautiful baby in her arms. She had been so confused about the baby having blond hair when she was first born since both her and Michael had dark hair. Yet the minute felt the baby small feature in her arms, all those thoughts and worries had gone out the window. Just looking at her beautiful face as she slept was good enough for her.

"Excuse me," said a nurse walking into the room. "But if you're up to it, your family can come in to visit if you'd like."

Sarah took a deep breath. She wouldn't mind getting to see Tobey and her dad. But if she let them in, that just meant both Irene and Francine had to come in too.

"Yes go ahead," she said finally.

"Sarah" said Tobey happily running into the room, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," said Sarah softly.

"Oh honey, look at you. You look great," said her dad as he walked in. "And look at the baby she's beautiful."

"Thanks Dad," said Sarah.

She looked towards the door and saw Irene smiling at her and waving.

"She's beautiful Sarah," she said walking over to her bed as well.

"Thank you," said Sarah. She looked back to the door and was surprise not to see Francine.

"Where's Francine?" she asked.

"Oh she went off to make a phone call of some kind. I think she was calling some family members," said Irene, "She's here though."

"Who?" asked Sarah.

"Oh my god there she is, the new mother with her new baby!" said Alex happily walking into the room, "She's a beauty to behold Sarah congrats!"

"Thanks," said Sarah.

"Oh you would not believe how many calls I've been getting from news wanting to get photos of the baby, get interviews about the baby, and blah, blah, blah," said Alex.

"Oh great," said Sarah.

"But don't worry I've told everyone, they'll just have to wait until you're ready and to just back off. I'm sure that's not going to stop them from stopping, but well what you can do?" asked Alex.

"Right," said Sarah.

"Then what's that?" asked Tobey looking at the TV screen that was on in Sarah's room. On it read the words, "New Philips baby" with Sarah's picture as well. Her dad walked over and turned it up.

"…just gave birth to a beautiful baby girl just this evening," said the reporter, "Whom, we're being told, is naming Michaela after her poor late husband."

Sarah's jaw dropped.

"How did they get that?" she asked.

"I'll find out," said Alex pulling out her cell phone.

"Do you think anyone else got wind of that?" asked Sarah in alarm.

Her dad grabbed the remote and started flipping until he came to another news station that had a head line that read, "New baby Michaela Philips."

"Just in, Sarah Philips, the famed author, has given birth this evening to a healthy baby girl whom, we're told that is being named Michaela after her late husband,"

"Oh dear lord," said Sarah.

"I wonder if that's what Francine really was doing," said Irene.

"What?" asked Sarah.

"When she went off to make those phone calls, I wonder if she was really calling the news stations," said Irene.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" said Sarah.

"Well you've been going on all these months not knowing what you're going to call the baby. Do you have any better ideas on what to call her?" asked Irene.

Sarah looked down at her baby who was still sleeping comfortably.

"Crystal," she said.

"Crystal?" said her family.

"Yeah, Crystal Michelle Phillips," said Sarah.

"That's kind of cute," said Tobey.

"Yeah, and Michelle similar to Michael," said her dad.

"Yeah," said Irene, "I like it."

"What's that?" asked Alex.

"The name of the baby, it's not Michaela, its Crystal Michelle," said Sarah.

"Crystal huh, Interesting choice," said Alex, "In either case I'll get on to those stupid news stations running those stories then both correct them and find out where they got their information."

"Oh I think I know where it came from," said Sarah. Just then Francine walked into the room.

"Hello everyone," she said sweetly, "So where's the baby?"

"Right here," said Sarah.

"Well let me see her," said Francine as she walked over to the bed, "Oh hello little Michaela."

"Crystal," said Sarah.

"What's that?" asked Francine.

"I'm naming the baby Crystal," said Sarah.

"Why would you do a thing like that?" asked Francine.

"Because I don't like the name Michaela," said Sarah.

"But what about your husband?" shouted Francine. She yelled so loud, not only did the baby wake up and start to cry, but a nurse ran in.

"Everything all right?" she asked.

"Yes, just a little miss understanding," said Sarah's dad.

"Oh Sarah now looked what you did," said Francine.

"What I did? You're the one that shouted," said Sarah, trying to comfort her baby.

"Well you're the one who's being unreasonable!" said Francine, making the baby even more upset.

"Ma'am, if you're going to keep shouting like this, I think you should leave," said the nurse as she tried to usher the woman out of the room.

"But I'm this child's grandmother! I should be allowed to be here to see my granddaughter!" said Francine.

"Ma'am, I think its best you just step out for a moment until you can calm down," said the nurse grabbing Francine's arm and pulling her out of the room.

"I'm going to talk to you later about this Sarah, I can promise you this!" Francine shouted as the nurse pulled her out.

"I'll go and try to talk to her," said Irene. She walked over to Sarah's bed. "I think Crystal is a pretty name though." She gave Sarah's shoulder a squeeze and a smile before walking out.

'Well at least she's supportive about this,' thought Sarah.

"Here honey let me take the baby," said her dad as he walked her around the room and got her to calm down. "There we go nothing that a little walking can't help."

"Thanks Dad," said Sarah.

"Everything all right back in here?" asked the nurse running back in.

"Yes everything's fine, the baby's better," said Sarah's dad handing the baby back to her.

"Oh good, you're mother's talking to your mother-in-law, so hopefully she'll calm down and can come back in here. Would you like me to take the baby back to the nursery just in case?" asked the nurse.

"Yes that'll be fine," said Sarah handing the baby off to her.

"Well hopefully Mom can talk some sense into the crazy lady," said Tobey.

"Tobey," said his father.

"Okay," said Alex re-joining the group, "I called every news station and told them the real name of the baby and told them that from now on they either have to get clearance from you, me or someone else from the publishing company."

"Thanks Alex," said Sarah.

"Did you find out who tipped them off?" asked Tobey.

"Oh someone calming the grandmother," said Alex.

The other three all groaned.

"Oh and also they want to know when they'll get some photos of her?" asked Alex.

"Tell them it'll be a while," said Sarah.

"So anyway who do you think she looks more like?" asked Alex.

"Uh well, I like to think she looks like me except for one thing. For some reason she was born with blond hair," Sarah.

"Oh that's no big deal," said her dad.

"But both Michael and I have dark hair," said Sarah.

"So, maybe she'll grow into having dark hair. And even is she's doesn't, so what? My grandmother was blond," said her father.

"Really?" asked Sarah. That made her feel a little better.

* * *

><p>The nurse walked calmly down the hall to the nursery with Sarah's baby in her arms. She stopped when she saw a tall man with blond hair standing outside it by himself.<p>

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I was merely looking for Sarah Philips's baby," said the man not turning around.

"You're not a reporter are you?" asked the nurse.

"No, just a long time friend," said the man.

"Well I have the baby with me," said the nurse.

"Do you?" asked the man turning around and looking at her. He slowly walked over and before the nurse could react, he gently took the baby from her and held her in his arms. He held the baby up to his face.

"Hmm, she's looks a lot like her mother," he said, "What did she decide to name her? Not Michaela I hope!"

"No actually," said the nurse, "I think she said Crystal."

"Crystal huh?" said the man smiling, "Yes that sounds like the just the perfect name for her." He gently handed the baby back to the nurse. The nurse looked down at the baby real fast and when she looked back up; she was surprised to see the man was gone.

"Where did he go?" she asked a little bit scared before walking back into the nursery.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Well I'm sorry I shouted earlier, but can you blame me for being upset?" asked Francine.

Sarah, Tobey and their dad all looked at her.

"Fran," said Irene gripping her friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry but this baby is my only link to my poor dead son," said Fran.

"I know, and I did give her the middle name Michelle," said Sarah.

"Hmm," muttered Francine, "I guess that's going to have to work for now."

"Oh come on Crystal's a pretty name," said Irene.

"Yeah I guess," said Francine crossing her arms in a huff. "I suppose it'll do for now."

"And forever," muttered Sarah.

"Hello," said the nurse walking in with baby Crystal in her arms, "Did you want to try feeding her?"

"Sure," said Sarah as she took her baby into her arms.

"You're holding her wrong," said Francine jumping up from her seat.

"What?" asked Sarah.

"You're holding her all wrong," said Francine as she tried fidgeting with the baby.

"Stop that!" said the nurse as she tried to pull Francine away.

"But she's holding the baby all wrong!" said Francine.

"Am I?" asked Sarah.

"No you're holding her fine," said the nurse.

"Fine, don't listen to me. It won't be my fault if your baby has neck problems later," said Francine.

* * *

><p>The next day when Sarah and Crystal were allowed to leave her whole family showed up.<p>

"I cannot wait to put her be put into her nursery," said Sarah cuddling the baby close.

"Don't you think you're holding her too tight?" asked Francine. "You need to hold her more gently. Here let me show you." She tried taking the baby away from her only to wake the baby up.

"See look what you did!" said Francine.

"I didn't do anything; you're the one that woke her," said Sarah, "Shh, shh, its okay honey, its okay."

"Oh sure I try to help and suddenly I'm the villain here," said Francine.

"Why don't we go ahead to the house and make sure everything's ready?" suggested Irene.

"Yeah, might as well fix whatever mess Sarah left it in," said Francine.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Someone help me!" she muttered.

"She's a mother, it's only natural she try to pass along her motherly tips," said her father looking at the baby. "We all just want what's best for little Crystal."

"Boy Dad sure is acting soft around your baby," said Tobey.

"You should have seen him with you," said Sarah.

* * *

><p>When the trio and the baby got to the house they could see Francine's husband Peter putting up a huge banner that read "<strong>Welcome Home Baby Crystal Michelle."<strong>

"Sorry I didn't have it up sooner. I had to get it change at the last minute because you went and changed the name of baby on us at the last minute," he called down.

"Thanks," said Sarah as she and he family walked into the house.

Insides were a bunch of pink yellow streamers and balloons. And on the dinning room table was a pig yellow and pink cake that read, "Welcome Baby Michaela."

"Why does the cake say Michaela?" asked Sarah.

"It was pre-ordered. I told them pink and yellow if it's a girl with the name Michaela or yellow and blue if it's a boy with the name Michael. How was I supposed to know you were going to pick something else?" asked Francine.

"I've been telling you through this whole pregnancy that I don't want to name the baby Michaela! I don't like that name," said Sarah.

"Well sorry, I just assumed you would want to honor your late husband," said Francine.

"I named her middle name Michelle, what more did you want?" asked Sarah.

"I guess I just wanted to know if you cared," said Francine walking off in a huff. Irene ran after her.

"Don't listen to her Sarah. She's talking crazy," said Tobey.

"I heard that young man!" shouted Irene from the den.

Just then Peter walked into the house.

"Well the banner's fixed. Sorry we couldn't get the cake fixed as well Sarah," he said.

"It's okay," said Sarah.

"So just out of curiosity, if the baby had been a boy, would you have named him Michael?" Peter asked.

Sarah thought about it for a moment.

"I may have considered it. Or at the very least make it the middle name," said Sarah.

"Hmm, good enough," said her father-in-law, "Now where's that cake?"

As he went and stared cutting it up, Sarah decided it was the perfect time to go and put Crystal into her room.

* * *

><p>"Here we go sweet heart, your new home with your new bed," said Sarah laying the baby into the crib. She gently stroked her baby little face before walking out of the room. As she turned to close the door, she swore she once again saw a face in the crystal in the rocking chair. She walked back over to get a better look. It was clear like it was before, nothing more.<p>

'It must have been the light,' she decided as she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Hmm this is good cake," she heard her Father say as she came down the stairs.<p>

"I know right," said Michael's father.

"Here Sarah have some," said Tobey offering her a plate.

"Thanks," said Sarah. She was about to take a bite when suddenly, "SARAH!" Sarah jumped and dropped her plate. She looked over where Francine and Irene were walking back in. "Where's The Baby?"

"Upstairs sleeping," said Sarah.

"Well who's looking after her?" asked Francine.

"She's in her crib asleep and I have the baby monitor here," said Sarah pulling it out.

"Why is she up there anyway? Why not bring her down here and put her in that nice bassinet I got you in the living room?" asked Francine.

"I don't know, I just wanted to try and use the furniture I got for her," said Sarah.

"Well go back up there and get her so you can bring her down here so we can be near her while we enjoy the cake!" said Francine.

"But I just put her down," said Sarah.

"Oh don't tell me you don't know how to pick up a baby with waking her up? Honestly what kind of mother are you?" asked Francine.

"A new one," said her father.

"Oh never mind, I'll just go get her myself," said Francine about to walk up the stairs.

"Uh no, that's not necessary," said Sarah blocking her path.

"Sarah, I want to see my granddaughter. Please step aside," said Francine.

Sarah took a deep breath.

"If it means that much to you, then fine I'll go get her," said Sarah as she hurried upstairs to the nursery. As she walked in, she once again thought she saw a face in the crystal in the rocking chair, but as she got closer it vanished.

'It's got to be the lighting,' Sarah thought as walked over to the crib. She had just barley started to pick the baby up when once again, "Well what's taking so long?"

Sarah groaned as Crystal again woke up crying. She gently picked her up and then turned to look at Francine standing in the door way of the room.

"I was coming back down as soon as possible," said Sarah.

"You were taking forever and you still managed to wake the baby up!" said Francine, "I knew I should have been to one to come and get her." She looked like she was about to walk into the room, but changed her mind. "Well come on. I'm sure everyone else wants to see her too."

"I'm coming," said Sarah as walked past the woman with her baby in her arms. "I still don't see why we just can't let her be here in her room."

"We all want to see her. Shouldn't we have to right to see her?" said Francine as she followed her. "You can just put her into the bassinet I got you in the living room."

"Fine," said Sarah.

"You know that's another thing I wanted to ask. What is with that furniture you're using for the baby?" asked Francine.

"Yeah Sarah I was wondering that myself," said Irene as the two came back down. "Do you really think that's appropriate furniture for a baby?"

"I don't think they're that bad," said Sarah.

"I think they're cool," said Tobey.

"I don't know I always have a bad vibe when I'm near it. I'm almost too afraid to go into that room," said Francine.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way Francine," said Sarah as she laid the baby down.

The minute she turned around, she was surprised to see Francine had all ready taken the seat closest to the bassinet on the couch.

"Sarah move over I can't see the baby very well," she said shoving her over. "Oh she looks so much like my Michael, don't you think so Peter?"

"Sure," said Peter as he took a seat next to his wife stuffing his face with cake. Sarah watched the man practically inhale the pastry. The man could eat. Sarah often felt uneasy someday he'd have heart attack.

"Hey Tobey, could you do me a favor and go get me some more cake?" asked Peter practically throwing the plate at him.

"Sure," muttered Tobey.

"You should let Peter and I replace your furniture to something more suitable for baby Mike, err I mean Crystal," said Francine. "You know that bassinet comes as part of a complete set."

"That's nice, but I think I'll just keep what I have for right now," said Sarah.

"In fact that's how we did the baby's room at our house," said Francine.

"You made up a room for her at your house?" asked Sarah.

"I expect you'll let me have the baby over once in a while right?" said Francine.

"Yeah I guess," said Sarah.

"Thank you. I'll be like having a full house again, especially since Trent's coming to visit," said Francine.

"Trent?" said Sarah cautiously. She had never liked Michael's older brother. He was 10 times worse then Michael by far. The man had all ready been through two divorces before Sarah and Michael got married, and from what Sarah had heard both women had restraining orders against the man.

"Yeah and you know you two should really see each other when he gets here," said Francine.

"I thinks that a great idea," said Irene.

Sarah didn't think so. She was almost certain the two women were hoping her and Trent would get together. She was so caught up in the thought she didn't see the owl just outside the open window that was watching and listening. Even if she had she wouldn't had been able to tell that he too was thinking the same thing, and didn't like it either.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"There we go sweetie," Sarah cooed over her daughter as she changed her, "All better."

The baby merely looked up at her mother with her big eyes.

"Oh you are so cute! Yes you are, yes you are!" Sarah chanted as she picked her up. The mood was soon interrupted by the sound of someone ringing the doorbell. Sarah groaned.

"Please don't be Francine, please don't be Francine," she said over and over again as she made her way downstairs and to front door. She brought Crystal with her just in case it was. To her surprise and relief it was Alex.

"Hi," she said happily, "I have some great news for you!"

"Oh really?" said Sarah stepping aside and letting her in.

"It's about your first book," said Alex as the two walked into the living room, "Apparently my office got a phone call from someone interested in turning your first book into, brace yourself, a mini series!"

"Oh really?" said Sarah.

"Oh yeah!" said Alex. She pulled out a folder from her bag and laid it down on the table, "This is what they're just offering you for the rights alone."

"Oh my," said Sarah, "Just for the rights?"

"Uh-huh," said Alex, "and there's still a lot more to negotiations to go over. When do you think you can come back down to the office?"

"Uh well, I'm not sure. I do have some other priorities," said Sarah nodding her head at the baby on her shoulder.

"I know, I know," said Alex, "That why I was asking when you think you can make it."

"Well how soon do you need me?" asked Sarah.

"As soon as possible," said Alex, "But I will do what I can without you. You see when and where you can get away and let me know."

"Thanks I will," said Sarah.

"And just remember this is for your first book. Just imagine what'll happen with the second. I'm thinking summer blockbuster in the works!" said Alex.

Sarah laughed.

"Can't wait," said Sarah.

"Hey why don't you just get your step-mother of mother-in-law to baby-sit," suggested Alex.

Sarah sneered at the idea.

"What, mommy-in-law still won't leave you alone?" asked Alex.

"You have no idea," said Sarah, "Oh and did I tell you? Trent's coming for a visit!"

"Was he the one that knocked over the punch bowl during your wedding reception?" asked Alex.

"Yeah him," said Sarah, "My only hope is that when he does come it'll be like most of his other visits. He'll just pop in; "catch up" raid the fridge and leave."

"Here's hoping," said Alex.

* * *

><p>"A mini series?" asked Tobey.<p>

"Yes and with the money they're offering, I may be able to buy that car you're always bugging me for," said Sarah.

"Sweet," said Tobey.

"Of course I'd feel more inclined to buy you a car if you did a favor for me," said Sarah.

"Like what?" asked Tobey.

"Do you think you can baby-sit this Friday?" asked Sarah.

"This Friday?" asked Tobey.

"Yeah, I need to go to a meeting with the network," said Sarah.

"Sure I'll baby-sit, but why don't you ask Mom or Francine?" asked Tobey.

"Do you want the car or not?" asked Sarah.

"Okay, okay," said Tobey.

* * *

><p>"You know if you weren't breastfeeding right now I'd take you out for a drink to celebrate!" said Alex as the two women walked out of the meeting room after the meeting with the network. "This is going to be so big!"<p>

"Yeah," said Sarah, "I'm really happy about this, but I should really get going. It's like you said I'm breastfeeding and I really should get home so I can do so."

"I'll call you later if anything else comes up," said Alex.

"Thanks," said Sarah as she headed to her car. She smiled happily over her new success as she drove home. She really was happy. From what she saw and heard everything was going to be big about this mini series. And with the income she was all ready promised, not only could really buy Tobey a new car like she promised, she could definitely afford to send Crystal to any collage she wanted when she was old enough. Oh everything was looking up for her. She was still smiling when she got home and walked up to her door. However the smile dwindled the minute she opened the front door and came face to face with Francine.

"Where have you been?" she snapped.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sarah.

"I'm asking the questions here! Where were you?" asked Francine.

"I was at a meeting," said Sarah as she tired to get past the woman and into her room.

"You're coming in here until we got a chance to talk!" said Francine.

"But this is my home. You can't deny me the right to my own home," said Sarah.

"I can if I think there's something serious we're supposed to be talking about," said Francine.

"That's still no excuse to deny me the right to house," said Sarah as she managed to push Francine aside and walked in.

"Will you just stop and listen to me for a brief second!" said Francine.

"All right, what's wrong now?" asked Sarah.

"Oh Sarah thank god you're home," said Tobey walking downstairs with the baby.

"Do you have any idea how scared I was when I came up here and found my precious granddaughter here all alone?" asked Francine.

"Alone, what do you mean alone? I had Tobey here to watch her," said Sarah.

"A boy who's practically still a child himself and totally irresponsible," said Francine.

"Hey I was the one that had to drive Sarah to the hospital because you all weren't paying attention!" said Tobey.

"What are you doing here Francine?" asked Sarah. Then she looked towards the kitchen and saw it was a huge mess.

'Oh-no,' she thought as she figured it out on her own.

"I came with Trent so he could meet the baby," said Francine. As if on cue the fat slob appeared behind his mother stuffing his face and a beer bottle in his hand.

"Hey Sarah, how's it going? You're finally home," he said. "Your stupid kid brother wasn't letting me see the baby because I showed up with some beer."

"Good work," said Sarah to Tobey.

"Good work, how could it be considered good work to deny an uncle the right to his niece?" asked Francine.

"Oh hey here's the kid," said Trent walking over to Tobey and the baby. Tobey immediately started to back away from the man.

"Tobey, take Crystal back upstairs," said Sarah.

"What, no I want to see!" said Trent.

"Tobey go!" said Sarah pushing her brother up the stairs.

"You can't deny a man the right to see his niece!" said Francine.

"I can if the man's acting like a big slob and possibly drunk!" said Sarah.

"I'm not drunk!" said Trent.

"How many beers have you had?" asked Sarah.

"Four from my 12 pack," said Trent.

"Get out of my house," said Sarah.

"What?" asked Francine and Trent.

"And don't come back unless you come back without beer!" said Sarah shoving him to the door.

"Oh come on Sarah. I come all this way to see the baby and you're not going to let me even see her?" whined Trent.

"I am not about to let some drunken fool near my baby! You can come back when you promise you'll come back sober and without any beer!" said Sarah, "Now Get Out!"

"Sarah this is ridicules. Can't you be somewhat curious to the man and let the man see the baby?" asked Francine.

"You get out too!" said Sarah.

"What?" said Francine.

"I said you get out!" said Sarah.

"But I don't want to!" said Francine.

"You should have thought of that before you brought you drunken slob for a son up here!" said Sarah. Both people looked insulted.

"I will not be talk to, especially by someone like you who doesn't know the first thing about being a mother!" said Francine.

"A fine mother who thinks it all right to let a drunk near a baby or for a man to lie about losing his job!" said Sarah.

"What?" asked Francine.

"Oh geeze don't tell you didn't know that Michael lost his job a month before he died and didn't say anything," said Sarah.

"How did you find out that he lost his job?" asked Francine.

"You mean you knew?" asked Sarah.

"I'm his mother, it's my job to know," said Francine.

"And as his wife I didn't have a right to know?" asked Sarah.

"It's my job to look after my boys, even after they're gone, and that includes their children. Especially if I think their children aren't being well taken care of!" said Francine. Sarah glared at the woman.

"You try taking away my daughter and I guarantee you'll never see her again. She'll only ever know you the same way she know is the same way she'll ever know her father, through pictures and stories. And you know how well I can tell a story!" said Sarah.

"You can expect a call from my lawyer!" said Francine as she turned and headed to her car followed by Trent.

"Go right ahead!" Sarah shouted after them. "And while you're at it, why not have your drunken son call him! That'll really make your case!"

"Hay bitch you haven't even seen me drunk," Trent shouted up at her.

"Oh yes I have, and I hope I never see you like that again!" said Sarah. She stormed back up into her house and upstairs to the baby's room.

"I'm sorry Sarah," said Tobey as she walked in. "They're both showed up like an hour ago and he had all ready drunk at least one bottle. I didn't think it was safe to let him near the baby so I just stayed up here. For some reason they wouldn't come in here."

"You didn't do anything wrong. You did the right thing," said Sarah, "I'm sorry I couldn't get home sooner. And just so you know, I trust you a lot more with the baby then I do either one of them."

"Thanks Sarah," said Tobey.

"And I'll probably be getting you that car like you wanted," said Sarah.

"Sweet," said Tobey.

* * *

><p>"Peter, I need to call our lawyer right now!" said Francine as she ran into her house.<p>

"What now?" asked Peter sitting at his table eating his steak.

"I'm finally going to do what I should have done in the first place and get that baby!" said Francine.

"Not this again," said Peter as he went back to work on his steak. Trent watched his parents argue about the baby as he took a sip of his beer.

"Mom want's the baby huh?" he said, "Well then maybe I should go and get her the baby."


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Are you going to be Sarah?" asked Tobey.

"Yeah I'll be okay," said Sarah, "Thanks again for baby-sitting."

"Yeah sure no problem how did that meeting go?" asked Tobey.

"Great, it looks like it's going to be a success. I think I may be able to get to buy you that car even if it flops," said Sarah, "And still have money left over for collage for Crystal."

"Cool, I can't wait to get my car," said Tobey.

"Anyway, you should probably get home before your mother freaks out. Can you do me a favor though?" asked Sarah.

"Sure what?" asked Tobey.

"Don't say anything about what happened with Francine and Trent unless asked. I don't want to try and make a big deal about this," said Sarah.

"Sure no problem," said Tobey.

As soon as Tobey started to drive away Sarah started to hear what sounded like someone walking around upstairs in Crystal's room. She hastily ran up the stairs.

"Who's in here?" she shouted as burst into the baby's room. To her surprise it was empty. She looked around confused before walking over to the crib. Crystal was still sleeping find. Sarah gave off a sigh of relief. Then she took a better look at her. Wasn't she placed in the in the opposite direction before? It was if someone had picked her up and put her back into the crib.

Sarah looked around cautiously and then she noticed the window had opened just a crack. Had someone gotten into the baby's room, but how, she or Tobey would have seen him!

"If someone was in this room, you better not come back!" Sarah shouted as pulled the window shut.

* * *

><p>The next day, right after Sarah had gotten done feeding her baby, she was surprise to see herself getting a phone call from Tobey.<p>

"Tobey is everything all right?" she asked.

"You would not believe what happened when I came home last night," he said, "Apparently Francine and she got into a fight over her wanting to take the baby away from you."

"Oh really?" said Sarah. She felt a little bit bad about that. She knew the two had been good friends for a long time, and didn't want them to lose their friendship over her.

"Tobey who are you talking to?" she heard Irene's voice in the background.

"It's just Sarah," said Tobey.

"Good I want to talk to her," said Irene, "Hello Sarah."

"Oh hi, how are you doing?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah, don't worry about me and my problems at the moment. Francine called last night asking me to help support her in taking custody of Crystal and I told her I didn't believe that she needed to," said Irene.

"I'm sorry," said Sarah.

"I told you, don't worry about it. Like I said, it's my problem and I'll worry about it," said Irene.

"So you really don't think I'm bad mother?" asked Sarah.

"No, you're a new one. There's a difference," said Irene, "But like I said this is my problem and I don't want you to worry. My advice is you just give Francine some time to cool down and she'll forget all about this. I doubt Peter's going to let her do anything too drastic at the moment," said Irene.

"Okay then," said Sarah.

"Look just worry about you, the baby and that apparent mini series you're working on," said Irene.

"Oh you heard about that huh?" asked Sarah.

"Tobey told me, and he also told me you said you'd buy him a car," said Irene.

"Yeah I think I can get him one," said Sarah. She heard Irene give off a sigh.

"Can you just promise me one thing about that? Can your father and I at least come along to help pick one out?" she asked.

"Yes that's not a problem," said Sarah.

She was a little bit surprised that Irene had actually sided with her over this. Then again, she had been rather helpful since Crystal was born. She was there more for her then her own mother had. The most Sarah had heard from her was a card saying congratulations.

* * *

><p>The day went on without incident. Sarah didn't even get a phone call from Francine at all. Sarah wasn't sure if that was good thing or a bad thing.<p>

Finally when it was time to put Crystal asleep, she made sure to shut and lock the baby's window just in case.

As she did, she happens to notice a car pulling up. She knew who's it was!

"Oh god what does he want now?" she shouted as she ran downstairs.

Just as she made it to the front door, Trent was walking up the front steps.

"What are you doing back here Trent?" she asked. She took a sniff. He smelt worse then he did before.

"We need to talk about you and that baby," said Trent.

"Go home, you're drunk!" said Sarah. She tried slamming the door in his face only to have Trent throw his arm in between and force his way in.

"Get out of my house!" said Sarah backing up and away from him. Trent kept walking into the house. Sarah immediately ran up the stairs to the baby's room and shut the door.

"I'm coming for you Sarah!" she heard Trent calling out.

'Oh god,' she thought as she ran over to the baby's crib. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911.

"Please help my stupid brother-in-law has broken into my house and I'm afraid he's going to try and take my baby!" she said.

"Just stay calm, I've all ready sent a dispatch to your house," said the operator.

"Please hurry," said Sarah. She immediately started to hear Trent banging on the door.

"Sarah, Sarah opened this door!" he shouted as he tired to break the door open. Sarah looked at the door in fear.

"God I don't know if they're going to make it here in time! Please someone, anyone help!" she shouted.

* * *

><p>"Sarah, Sarah," Trent kept shouting as he slammed against the door. For some reason it wouldn't budge.<p>

"What the hell's wrong with this stupid door?" he said.

"Stand down!"

"What the hell?" said Trent turning around. At the end of the hallway was what appeared to be some sort of dog atop of another shaggy dog.

"What the heck are you?" asked Trent.

"I am Sir Didymus and I am Your Doom!" shouted the one dog, "Ambrosious, Charge!"

Ambrosious immediately ran towards Trent and bit him on the leg. The minute he was near him, Didymus jumped on him and started hitting him mercilessly on the head.

"Hey, hey get off me!" Trent shouted as he staggered away from the door.

"Take that and that!" Didymus shouted, "You'll never hurt my fair maiden or her sweet child!"

* * *

><p>"What the hell," said Sarah when started hearing the huge commotion outside of the room. She was about to open it, when a small hand threw out in front of it.<p>

"I wouldn't go out there just yet if I was you,"

"Hoggle?" said Sarah in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"You asked for help and so we came to help!" said Hoggle.

"We?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah the small for brains out there and the even smaller brains over there," said Hoggle pointing behind her. Sarah turned around and saw Ludo sitting next to the crib looking at the baby.

"Baby," he said, "Baby nice."

"Thank you Ludo," said Sarah.

"Ah!" she suddenly heard Trent shouting.

"What is going on out there?" said Sarah.

"If I were to guess, the other wise brave and bold Didymus is trying to kick that twerps butt out there," said Hoggle.

"Well what are you two suppose to be doing?" asked Sarah.

"We're the second line of defense should he somehow defeats Didymus," said Hoggle.

* * *

><p>"Aha, think you could stop me do you?" said Didymus hitting Trent's head again.<p>

At that Trent managed to reach up and punched Didymus in the back and knocked him off.

"What the hell is that thing?" he said looking it over, "How drunk am I?"

He ran back to the baby's room and pounded on the door.

"Hey Sarah, you better get out here. There are some weird dogs out here!" he said.

"Are they hurt?" asked Sarah.

"Don't worry my lady, I'm fine!" called out Didymus, "I will save you!"

Trent ran over and kicked him into a wall.

"Or not," said Didymus.

"Ludo, can you do anything?" asked Sarah.

"Ludo help," said Ludo as he carefully moved to the door and opened it.

"Ah there see, was that so hard?" said Trent about to walk in, only to come face to face with one of the most scariest faces he had ever seen! Ludo roared loud, making Trent fall over backwards.

"No hurt Sawa or Baby!" said Ludo.

"What the hell are you?" shouted Trent.

"Friend of Sawa's!" said Ludo.

"Hey Sarah, there's some sort authority figures outside your house," said Hoggle looking out the window.

"The police are here, thank god!" said Sarah. "You all can go back now."

"Are you sure?" asked Hoggle.

"Yes I'll be fine now. Thank you for coming," said Sarah.

"Of course," said Hoggle, "Let's go Ludo."

Ludo turned and looked at Sarah.

"Sawa good?" he asked.

"Yes I'm good, you can go home now," said Sarah.

"By Sawa, by Baby," said Ludo.

"Didymus?" said Sarah looking out the door.

"I'm still able to stand my lady," said Didymus as he weakly stood up. Ambrosious walked over and helped him up. "I shall still defend you!"

"It's all right Didymus, I'm safe now. You should go back so you can be treated," said Sarah.

"Treated, treated for what? I feel great!" said Didymus.

"Please for my sake go back and get treated!" said Sarah as she heard the police coming into the house.

"If that is my lady's request then it shall be done," said Didymus.

"Thank you, thank you so much," said Sarah. "Thank you to all of you."


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Sarah could soon hear the sound of feet running up the stairs and soon two cops were running towards her and Trent.

"What happened to him?" asked one.

"He stumbled and fell," said Sarah.

"I did?" said Trent as another officer helped him to stand.

"Yes you kept trying to ram down the door to the point stumbled back and fell," said Sarah.

"I did? I could have sworn a dog attacked me," said Trent.

"I don't have a dog," said Sarah.

"All right come on buddy. Let's take you down to the station so help sober you up," said one of the officers as he led him towards the stairs.

"I'm glad he wasn't able to hurt you or your child ma'am," said the other cop.

"Hey now wait, I know you," said Sarah, "You were one of the officers that came to my house the night my, my husband died."

"Oh yeah, how are you holding up?" asked the cop.

"I'm hanging in there," said Sarah, "I'm just glad he didn't hurt the baby."

"Oh yeah," said the cop looking into the room. "Well anyway, do you think you'll need anymore help?"

"No I should be okay, Officer, Walton?" said Sarah looking at the cop's badge.

"All right then, take care," said Walton, "And feel free to call me Brain."

"Sure," said Sarah.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you there was a dog and some sort of uglier big dog," said Trent as the other cop put him into the back seat of a car.<p>

"Yeah right," said the cop. He turned around as the other cop came up behind him.

"Took you long enough Brain," he said.

"Sorry, um do you think one of us should stay here just in case?" asked Brina.

"You can if you want, I can take him alone," said the other cop.

Just then an owl swooped down and barely hit the top of Brain's head.

"What the hell was that?" asked Brain.

"All units, potential robbery at Greer's Grocery store on Dalton and Greg," said the dispatch.

"I better get on that, it's not too far from here," said Brain.

"You sure?" asked the other cop.

"Yeah she all ready said she'd be fine," said Brain, "I may come back later to check on her."

"Sure," said the other cop.

* * *

><p>Sarah walked over to Crystal's crib and looked at her.<p>

"Well I like to think that if Francine does continue to try and take you away from me, this little incident will not go in her favor," she said gently stroking her daughter's cheek.

The next day Sarah was surprise to see her family pulling up to the house bright and early.

"What are all of you doing here early?" asked Sarah as the three of them piled into the house.

"Francine called early this morning saying Trent had been arrested for showing up here yesterday and attacking you," said her father.

"Yeah that's about right unfortunately," said Sarah, "It was lucky for me that he was drunk and wasn't doing a good at breaking down Crystal's door. So what all did Francine say exactly?"

"Just that her poor little boy's in prison and this was all your fault because you over reacted," said Tobey.

"Tobey," said his mother.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you and Francine at odds," said Sarah.

"It wasn't your fault. I keep telling you this is my problem and I'll deal with it," said Irene.

Just then there was another knock at the door. Sarah ran over to the door and groaned when she realized it was Francine.

"Yes?" said Sarah.

"We need to talk!" she snapped storming into the room.

"About what?" asked Sarah.

"About you and what you did to Trent," said Francine.

"What_ I_ did to him?" asked Sarah.

"You had him arrested!" said Francine.

"Yeah he broke into my house and was trying to steal the baby!" said Sarah.

"Well can you blame him for wanting to do the right thing?" asked Francine.

"What is going on out here?" asked Sarah's dad as he and his wife ran out of the living room.

"I came here to try and talk some sense into Sarah!" said Francine, "Irene tell her, tell her how she's over reacting to all of this."

"Actually I don't think she's overreacting too much," said Irene, "I'd be scared if I was alone and some weird man was storming into my house with the potential of taking my baby to the point I'd call the police."

"Oh god, I'm sure if Sarah had simply asked him to leave then he would have," said Francine.

"I did and he still wouldn't leave," said Sarah.

"Francine, I think you should go home for a little bit," said Sarah's dad grabbing her arm and taking her to the door.

"What, but I…," said Francine.

"Francine, you're too mad right now. It might be better if you go home and cool down until you can talk to my daughter in a civilized tone," said Roger.

"What, what are you talking about? Irene tell him!" said Francine.

"I'll call you later all right?" said Irene.

"What?" said Francine managed to say right before the door was shut the door in her face.

"There, she won't be bothering you again Sarah," said Roger with a smile. Sarah smiled back at her dad, but in the back of her mind she thought, 'She'll be back though."

To Sarah surprise Francine didn't come back later that day, or the next day, or the day after that. In fact she rarely saw her for a while. The next few months were actually rather peaceful for her and the baby. Even when Irene came to visit she was at least civilized over her advice for the baby. She didn't bring up Francine when she visited and Sarah didn't ask. She figured if she didn't ask it wouldn't bring up any unpleasantness.

As the month drew on, Sarah almost completely forget about the woman and her slob of a son. But every now and then she'd see a car that looked similar to theirs driving towards the house and just get a little bit scared.

Soon two months had passed and Sarah still hadn't seen or heard anything from the two people. Crystal was growing up nice and big like a regular baby and that was all Sarah cared about. Plus she was starting to see commercials on TV for her miniseries that actually looked good. From what Alex had told her a lot of people were getting excited about it. As far as Sarah was concerned, her life was perfect.

* * *

><p>"Time to put you to be Crystal," she smiled to her baby as she laid her down. Crystal looked up at her and to Sarah's surprise, she smiled.<p>

"Oh look at that, your first smile!" said Sarah, "I got to get the camera and take your picture."

She hurried downstairs to grab it. She had just found it when she suddenly saw what looked like headlights pull up in front of her house.

"Huh, who would b here so late at night?" she said as she walked to the door. She looked outside and to her horror; she saw a car in her driveway with both Francine and Trent in the front seat!

'Oh no, not again!' thought Sarah, 'What are they doing here!"

Just then the two turned and realized they saw her!

"Go now!" she heard Francine shout. Trent immediately got out of the car. Sarah slammed the door shut and locked it. She was about to turn and run to her phone she heard a whack! She spun around and saw that something breaking down the door. Soon the door was completely knocked through and there stood Trent holding an ax. He smirked at Sarah.

"I came prepared and sober this time," he taunted. "Now why don't we avoid any other problems and just hand that baby over to me. Mom can take her and you'll never have to worry about the three of us again."

"Get away from me!" said Sarah.

"Come on Sarah, don't think I'm not above using this on you too," said Trent as he mover towards her. Sarah ran as fast as she could up the stairs and back to Crystal's room again.

"That won't help you this time Sarah," she heard Trent calling to her.

"Oh god!" said Sarah reaching for her phone. Then she realized it wasn't in her pocket.

"No, no, don't tell me that I left it downstairs!" she said. She could all ready hear a loud knocking sound at the door, No doubt Trent trying to get through the door. Crystal started to cry loud.

"No, no please no!" said Sarah. She ran over and tried to cover her daughter, but Trent's whacks kept coming loudly.

"This door maybe a bit tougher to break down but I am going to in there Sarah!" shouted Trent from the other side.

"Oh god what am I going to do now?" said Sarah. She looked out her window and could easily see Francine's car. It was then that she realized it was packed with a bunch of different of suitcases.

"They really are trying to take her away from me. They're relentless! They won't stop at anything to get their hands on her! That's not fair to her, not fair at all!" she said looking over to her daughter's crib. She could hear the banging getting louder.

"I'm coming in there Sarah, I'm going to get in there one way or another!" he shouted.

"No, no you have no right to take her!" said Sarah.

"You think?" said Trent, "You think that if Mom could get me out even after you tried framing me for a break in that she won't be able to justify this?"

"You two faced ass hole!" said Sarah.

"My mom won't stop until little Michaela is safe with her where she belongs!" said Trent.

"That's not her name! Her name is Crystal and you know it! And if she's not going to be safe here from you or your mother, then I actually whish she was with her father right now where she would be safe!" Sarah blurted out.

Suddenly she realized Crystal had stopped crying.

"Crystal!" she shouted running back to her crib. To her horror, the baby was gone.

"Oh god no, not again!" she shouted.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

_BAM BAM BAM_

Sarah looked at the door as she heard it being pounded at by Trent.

"Sarah either you open this door or I'll break it down!" he shouted.

'I don't have time for this!' she thought. She looked back at the crib and doubled check to make sure her daughter really was gone and it really was empty!

"Oh god, this can't be happing again!" she said.

"I'll get in there one way or another Sarah!" said Trent.

"Trent just get out of here! Crystal isn't even here any more!" Sarah shouted at him.

"Yeah right, I heard her crying earlier!" said Trent.

"Trent please just leave. I, I, I've called the police all ready! They're on their way!" said Sarah.

"How when you left your phone downstairs?" said Trent.

"How did you know that?" asked Sarah.

"I saw it on the floor after it fell out of your pocket," said Trent.

'Damn it!' thought Sarah. Monster in-laws outside, a missing baby and possibly a stupid goblin king in here, what was else could she do?

'Did I do this? Did I make her go away?' she thought.

"I didn't mean it. I really didn't! Bring her back please!" she shouted.

"I haven't even taken her yet!" said Trent. Sarah looked at the door and then turned to the sound of something tapping at her window. She turned and saw that an owl was on the outside trying to get in.

"It is you, I knew it!" said Sarah as the owl kept tapping at her window.

"Of course it's me!" said Trent.

"Trent shut-up!" Sarah shouted. She looked back over at the window.

"You took her didn't you!"

"Not yet!" said Trent.

"Trent shut-up and just get the hell out of here!" shouted Sarah.

"Oh, oh, oh, yeah I'll get out of here! I'll get out of here just once I bring my mother what it is she wants!" said Trent.

"Trent, get the hell out of here!" said Sarah. She turned back to the window.

"You took her just like you took my brother and I want her back! Giver her back!" she shouted.

"I didn't take your brother!" said Trent.

Sarah turned and looked door. She really wanted to just open the door and just punch Trent in the face. But she knew that would be just plain stupid considering the fact that the man has an ax with him!

Just then she felt a huge gust of wind, blowing her hair all over the face. She turned around fast in time to see the window burst open and in one quick second the owl had turned into a human!

"You!" Sarah shouted.

"Hello Sarah," said Jareth.

"As if I didn't have enough to worry about as it was!" said Sarah.

"I beg your pardon?" said Jareth.

"I have a crazed brother-in-law outside the door trying to break in to steal my baby while my crazed mother-in-law is waiting for him to bring the baby so she can do what she thinks is best for it. Then you had to go and take her away! I mean it was you wasn't it?" Sarah snapped at him.

"Sarah who are you talking to in there?" asked Trent thumping at the door.

"Shut-up!" Sarah shouted.

"Oh that's it, I'm so going to get in there and beat the living hell out of you! Then we're going to see who's going to shut-up!" said Trent.

Sarah groaned.

"Why couldn't you have taken him?" she asked.

"You didn't wish it," said Jareth.

"What?" said Sarah, "Oh no!" Then she had a thought.

"Hey I didn't wish for you to take her! I whished for her to go her father so she'll be all right!" she said.

"And that's what I did," said Jareth.

"What?" said Sarah, "You mean she's gone?"

"Yes, and safe in my castle," said Jareth.

"Why would she be in your castle?" said Sarah.

"Where else would I put my child where she could be safest at?" asked Jareth.

"Your child? What do you mean you child?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah opened the door right now or else I really will come in there!" said Trent.

"Excuse me real fast," said Jareth walking over to the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Sarah, "Do you have any idea who's out there? He has an ax!"

Jareth didn't stopped, but instead opened the door right as Trent was about to swing the ax at the door.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. Jareth responded by raising his fist and punching Trent across his face. Trent immediately fell the ground.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," he said.

"Oh my god, what did you do to him?" asked Sarah looking at he unconscious man.

"I simply shut him up like you apparently wanted," said Jareth.

"He's not dead is he?" asked Sarah.

"No he's not dead," said Jareth, "But at least we won't have to worry about him for a while."

"Well now that we've gotten rid of this stupid problem do you think you can do me the favor of returning my baby?" asked Sarah.

"What's said was said," said Jareth.

"And here we go again," said Sarah, "Look I don't know what crazy idea you had, but this has to stop. I need my daughter. I need her here with me her mother!"

"Then why wish for her to come to her father? And what makes you think she'll be safe back here with your apparent crazed in-laws?" asked Jareth.

"Well he's unconscious right now, so now I can call the police and they'll come and take him away," said Sarah.

"All right but what about her?" asked Jareth nodding his towards the window. Sarah ran over in time to see Francine getting out of her car and heading towards the house!

"I'll just have to call the police on her too!" said Sarah.

"Trent, haven't you gotten Crystal yet? It shouldn't be taking this long?" she heard Francine shouting as she came up the stairs. She stopped when she saw Trent lying on the floor.

"Trent no!" she shouted running to her son. She knelt down and held his head. She glared up at Sarah.

"What did you do to him you bitch?" she shouted at him. Then she noticed Jareth. "And who is this?"

"Uh," said Sarah, "He's uh, he's….,"

"An old friend of Sarah's who doesn't approve of the way you're treating her or her child," said Jareth.

"Well no offence or anything but that's really not any of your concern!" said Francine jumping up and in the process accidentally getting his head hit again on the floor.

"Madam, defy me," said Jareth.

"I'm not defying anything! I merely here to take back the child that was stolen from me!" said Francine as she walked towards the room, not bothering to notice or seem to care about stepping on her poor unconscious son's hand. "Now where is she? I'm taking that baby and making sure she gets raised properly!"

"She's not here," said Jareth.

"What do you mean she's not here?" said Francine. She shoved Sarah aside right into Jareth's arms.

"Stubborn woman isn't she?" said Jareth.

"You have no idea," said Sarah.

"She's almost like an evil version of you," said Jareth.

"What?" said Sarah.

"Where is the baby?" shouted Francine suddenly brining their attention back to her.

"Shouldn't she be here? Where is she?" asked Francine.

"I told you, she's safe," said Jareth.

"No there is only one place she's safe at and that's with me her grandmother!" said Francine.

"No, you're wrong too! The baby needs to be with me!" said Sarah.

"No with me!" said Francine.

"No me!" said Sarah.

"Ladies, Ladies, let's please not squabble," said Jareth stepping in between them. "Perhaps I can offer a solution to where it is the baby really belongs."

"What are you talking about?" asked Francine. "Where's my baby?"

"She's right there in my castle of course, safe and sound," said Jareth pointing to the window. Only now instead of the three of them where outside in a barren place and just beyond them was the labyrinth with the castle right in the center.

"No, no, not again!" said Sarah.

"What is this some sort of joke?" said Francine.

"It's no joke I can assure you," said Jareth. "That castle in the middle is my castle and in that castle is resting the baby the two of you so badly want. I will give you both one hour to solve the labyrinth. Whoever solves it first will get the baby because it will be obvious that they care the most about her."

"And what happens if neither one of us will get there within an hour?" asked Sarah.

"Then the baby will remain with me, pure and simple," said Jareth.

"What?" said Sarah.

"This is ridicules!" said Francine. She pulled out her phone and started dialing. "I'm calling Trent and the police. Hopefully Trent's not still asleep."

"So you're really going to give Crystal to whoever gets to your castle first?" asked Sarah.

"Yes Sarah, you have my word," said Jareth.

"But that means you'll give Crystal to Francine if she gets there first?" asked Sarah.

"Oh I wouldn't worry too much about it," said Jareth.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Sarah.

"Well for one thing as we speak the woman is walking away from the labyrinth," said Jareth.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Sarah watched as the woman walked away apparently trying to get a signal on her cell phone.

"Jareth, why did you bring you really bring us here?" she asked.

"To see which of you really loves that baby the most and figure out where she really belongs," said Jareth.

"Then why only give me an hour to solve the labyrinth this time?" asked Sarah.

"I figured that your mother's love would immediately guide to you to your baby. Plus you all ready solved my labyrinth before, so you should all ready know the way," said Jareth, "That's also why you won't be allowed to have any type of guide this time by any of your so called friends."

"Okay but the last time I had help to get through, and I barely made it in time," said Sarah, "Especially since you kept changing things on me!"

"You have my word Sarah; I shan't interfere with you getting to my castle this time. It's simply a race to get to your baby before that woman does," said Jareth looking back at Francine who was still walking away from the labyrinth.

"So you mean I'll have no trouble getting to center?" asked Sarah.

"Not unless you stay here talking to me," said Jareth. "And if you really decide to get to your daughter."

Sarah glared at him before finally running towards the labyrinth.

"Sarah, I need your phone. Mine's not doing anything," said Francine turning around. Then she saw Sarah was racing fast towards the labyrinth.

"Hey where are you going?" she shouted running after Sarah.

Sarah looked around the walls the labyrinth looking for the entrance.

"All right think Sarah," she said to herself.

"Sarah what do you think you're doing?" asked Francine running up behind her.

"I'm trying to get in," said Sarah.

"Why?" said Francine.

"Because unlike you I intend to get to my daughter before time runs out!" said Sarah.

"What are you talking about?" asked Francine.

"Weren't you listening? We're both racing to see who can get to the center of the labyrinth in time and whoever does gets Crystal, no questions asked," said Sarah.

"He was serious?" asked Francine.

"Indeed I was madam," said Jareth suddenly appearing next behind both ladies.

"He doesn't lie," said Sarah, "Just twists what you say."

"So you mean that if I were to get that castle before Sarah, I'll get the baby?" asked Francine.

"If you make it within the hour," said Jareth.

"Oh how hard can it be?" asked Francine.

"You'd be surprise," said Sarah.

"Hmm, I'm not afraid," said Francine.

"Oh I should also point out there's going to be a little consequence to whoever gets to castle last, regardless if the other makes it within the hour or not," said Jareth.

"Oh and what's that?" asked Sarah.

"Whoever is the loser, no matter what, will have to suffer through the bog of stench," said Jareth.

"A bog the stinks? What else is new?" said Francine.

"Oh it's more then that," said Sarah, "If you're talking about the bog I'm thinking of."

"Oh indeed I am," said Jareth.

"Whatever, I just need to get in here and get to Crystal. Now there should be an entrance here shouldn't there?" said Francine.

"It's not the simple," said Sarah. She looked around the wall, "How do I get in?"

Suddenly she heard a clink and clank and both women turned to see huge door opening.

"Where did that come from?" asked Francine.

"It came because we needed it to," said Sarah quickly walking in.

"What's that's suppose to mean?" asked Francine running after her into the labyrinth. She looked back and forth. "Well which way do we go? It seems to go on forever.

"That's just what it seems, but you're wrong," said Sarah as she started walking down the path, not bothering to look back.

"Well seeing as you're going that way, I'm going the other way!" she heard Francine call out after her.

"Fine with me," said Sarah not looking back. She looked at the different walls.

'I know there's an opening around here somewhere,' she thought.

"Ello,"

Sarah turned around and saw the blue caterpillar again.

"You again!" she said kneeling down at her.

"It's been a while. You've really grown," said the caterpillar. "What are you doing back here?"

"I need to solve this thing immediately!" said Sarah.

"Why would you want to go trough this awful place again?" asked the caterpillar.

"I just need to in order to get my baby back!" said Sarah.

"Your baby eh, How about that," said the caterpillar.

"Could you just tell me where there's an opening around here?" asked Sarah.

"Sure there's one right in front of you," said the caterpillar.

"Perfect!" said Sarah running at it. "Now which way do I have to go?"

"Well you don't want to go that way," said the caterpillar nodding to the left.

"Right," said Sarah about to run to the right, but then she stopped.

"Just what is so wrong with going to the left?" she asked.

"It takes your straight to the castle," said the caterpillar. He started shaking all over. "Just the thought makes me….,"

"You mean going this way will take me straight to the castle?" said Sarah.

"Yes but…," said the caterpillar.

"Thanks take care!" said Sarah as she immediately ran down the left.

"No wait you don't want to go that way!" said the caterpillar.

"Are you talking?" asked Francine walking up behind the poor bug.

"Oh who are you?" asked the caterpillar.

"What was that about her going the wrong way?" asked Francine grabbing the bug in her hand and squeezing it tight.

"Just like I said," said the caterpillar trying to breath.

"She just went the wrong way. I told going that way was a bad idea!" said the caterpillar.

"So Sarah went the wrong way huh? Perfect," said Francine. She threw the poor bug to the hard ground! "I'll just go the right way and beat her!" She immediately ran off to right.

The poor caterpillar moaned in pain.

"I don't know who that woman was, but I hope she doesn't beat the poor girl in this race," he said as he managed to crawl up and back into his whole with his wife to recuperate.

* * *

><p>From his castle, Jareth watched both women make their way though the maze, happy to see Sarah was taking the shorter way this time and her mother-in-law was taking the longer way.<p>

"This is going well," he said.

"I don't get it," he heard one of the goblins whispering, "Why does he want to see the girl actually win this time?"

"I want her to trust me," said Jareth. "By allowing her to win the labyrinth she'll see that I can be trusted."

"Why does he need her to trust him?" asked another goblin.

"It was best for our child," said Jareth, "Pure and simple. Where is she by the way?"

"This way your majesty," said another goblin, "We prepaid a room for her like you asked."

"Wonderful," said Jareth as he came and followed the goblin to the room. Inside it was all white and with pink roses all around. Around the crib hung a white canopy

Jareth walked over to it and looked at the baby. She in turn looked up at him.

"Hello Crystal, it's been a long time. I'm sorry I hadn't had more time to be with you," he said as he reached down and picked her up. He held her close to her face. "But we have seen each other haven't we? The day you were born I was there, or anytime the window was opened I was able to enter to and hold you. Do you remember that at all?"

The baby brushed one of her little fists across his face.

"So young so innocent, why can't you stay like this?" asked Jareth. He held up a crystal ball.

"You see this? Whether you or your mother realizes it or not this is your name sake Crystal. I for one would have probably have named you that too had I been allowed to be near your mother when she was born. Unfortunately the last time your mother was here I didn't exactly help make sure she had a fair shot, even if she did win in the end. None the less because of what I did she no longer trusts me, at least not enough to want to be with me like I had always wanted. I could only appear in disguise around her unless she made a whish. I am sorry for that reason I couldn't be with her the day you were born. That's why I sent those three to be with her instead. She's still trusts them for some odd reason. But they can't help her this time, even if they really wanted to, see?" The crystal immediately changed to show poor Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus and Ambrosious all locked away in a dungeon.

* * *

><p>"Let us out, I demand to be released!" shouted Didymus. "Do you not know who I am? I am sir Didymus the greatest knight of all!"<p>

"I think they got it few hundred times," muttered Hoggle. "This is a bit too much just to make sure we don't help Sarah."

"Our lady does need out help more then anything and we need to get to her!" said Didymus.

"Do we?" asked Hoggle.

"Sawa Friend," said Ludo.

"Yeah but I thought this was something she had to do herself this time," said Hoggle.

* * *

><p>"I know what you're thinking Crystal, why is the coward the only smart one of the group?" said Jareth, "Speaking of which." He started twirling the different crystals, "Should we check on her? Make sure she's still ahead of the woman that thinks she's the best for you?" He turned and looked at one of the crystals only to catch a glimpse of something else in one of the balls.<p>

"Now what's going on?"


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Tobey we're going out," Tobey heard his father calling out.

"Okay," Tobey shouted back from his room. He was too caught up in his comic book to really pay attention to what it was his parents were up to anyway.

"If you go out, you better make sure you're home before we are!" his mom called out.

"No problem Mom," Tobey called out.

"You really think he'll go out?" asked Robert as the two walked to their car.

"He's a teenager with a car, what else is he to do?" asked Irene.

"Stay in his room reading those comic books he likes so much," said Robert.

* * *

><p>As Tobey continued thumbing through his book, he couldn't help but think about what it was his mother said. He had his car, he had some time to kill before his parents came back from their usual Saturday night out, what was to stop him from maybe going out for a little fun himself?<p>

Just then he felt a wind blowing through his room. He looked over and noticed a copy of the book Sarah had given him a long time ago had been blown open, the Labyrinth.

'That's weird,' he thought as he got up and walked over to it. He looked and saw it was open to the part where the princess had first entered the labyrinth and was attempting to solve it. For some reason it made him feel the need to go and check on Sarah and Crystal. It shouldn't be too hard to get up that and back before his parents came home like he promised.

When he got to the house he could immediately tell that something was wrong. He could see what looked like Francine's car in the driveway and it looked like the door had been burst opened.

When he walked up to the door, he found Sarah's phone on the ground, but no sign of her.

"Sarah?" he called out as he ran into the house and up the stairs. To his surprise he found Trent lying on the ground unconscious. Nearby him was on ax! Tobey carefully walked over to the ax and picked it up. He then went and walked into the baby's room.

"Sarah, Sarah, are you in here?" he tried calling out. He didn't see any sign of her. He ran over to the crib and could see that it was empty.

'What the hell is going on?' thought Tobey. Then he heard a moan coming from Trent. Tobey quickly ran over to him with the ax in his hand. Trent started to moan again and opened his eye to see Tobey standing above him with the ax.

"Twerp, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"What did you do to Sarah and Crystal?" asked Tobey holding the ax close to Trent's face.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about," said Trent.

"Where are Sarah and her baby?" Tobey asked again kneeling down closer to Trent.

"Uh, um well I um well uh maybe she left with Mom," said Trent.

"No she didn't! Your mother's car's still in the driveway, and so is Sarah's! So they should bot be here somewhere. Also I should mention that my car is blocking both cars so there's no way for you to get out of here before telling me what you did with them! Now where are they!" Tobey shouted shaking the ax in front of Trent's face.

"Will you put that thing away?" Trent.

"Not until you tell me where Sarah and Crystal are!" said Tobey.

"I honestly don't know! They were here before!" said Trent.

"Well what happened?" asked Tobey.

"I don't really know. The last thing I really remember was some weird guy opening the baby's door and punching me in the face!" said Trent.

"A man?" asked Toby.

"Yeah, kind of tall, bond hair and a really freaky outfit," said Trent. Tobey slowly stood up at the description of the man. He knew that man, or at least he thought he did, from a long time ago.

"Something's not right here," he said as he walked back into the baby's room. Sara was in trouble, he just knew it! He needed her help somehow, someway.

Jareth watched through the crystal getting more and more nervous about what was going to happen.

"No Tobey don't! I know what you're thinking and it'll just ruin everything!" he said.

Tobey looked around the room and then towards the crystal in the middle of the rocking chair.

"I whish, I whish," he started to say.

"No, no, no," said Jareth.

"I whish I knew where Sarah was so that I could be there…," said Tobey.

"No!" said Jareth,

"…to help her," said Tobey.

"What are you going on about twerp?" asked Trent walking into the room only to find Tobey gone.

"Twerp?" he said looking around.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" said Jareth. He looked over at Crystal.<p>

"It would appear as if though your uncle may have messed things up this time!" he said laying her back down into the cradle.

"You!" he snapped pointing to a random goblin.

"Me?" asked the creature.

"Yes you! Go back to the human world and take care of the horrible man. You know what to do!" said Jareth.

"Right away sire," said the goblin hurrying off.

* * *

><p>"Twerp, Twerp where did you go?" Trent asked looking around.<p>

_BANG_

Trent moaned as he once again fell to the ground. The goblin laughed as he watched the man fall over again holding a frying pan.

"That was fun," he said.

* * *

><p>"Where's Tobey?" asked Jareth.<p>

"We don't know sire," said a goblin.

"Of course you don't, why would you?" said Jareth.

He walked over to a window of his castle to see if he could spot Tobey from there.

He could see him near where Francine and Sarah both split and still holding the ex. Francine was still about to get even more lost in the massive maze, and Sarah was going around all the twists and terns straight to the castle like she was suppose to. However if she needed to she could still easily go back the way she came.

"Keep going Sarah, just keep going no matter what!" said Jareth.

"Sarah?" Tobey called out. Both women stopped at the sound of his voice.

"No Tobey!" said Jareth.

"Sarah where are you?" called out Tobey.

"Tobey, what are you doing here?" asked Francine walking up behind him.

"I was just looking for Sarah," said Tobey.

"Oh your sister huh?" asked Francine. Before Tobey could do or say anything more, Francine grabbed the ax from him. She held it up to Tobey and backed him up to the wall.

"What are you doing?" asked Tobey.

"Getting an advantage," said Francine.

"Sarah, if you can hear me, I have your brother!" she shouted.

"What?" said Sarah, wondering if she should turn and run back.

"I have Tobey!" called out Francine.

"This will slow her down long enough for me to get to the center first!" she said softly.

"So that's your plane? You're deliberately trying to sabotage her so you can cheat and win?" asked Tobey weakly as Francine kept him up against the wall with the ax.

"All's fair in love and war Tobey. You'll understand when you're older," said Francine.

Sarah looked back and froth between the castle and the direction she heard Francine calling out to her.

"Sarah I have Tobey and you'll have to come to us if you want to save him!" Francine shouted.

"Don't do it Sarah, you're so close!" said Jareth watching.

Sarah finally took a deep breath and ran back towards the sound of Francine's voice.

"Why Sarah why? Why do you always have to be so stupid?" said Jareth.

Sarah ran and ran until she finally came to fine Francine and Tobey, with Francine still holding the ax up to Tobey's neck.

"Tobey?" she said surprise.

"Sarah!" said Tobey.

"Is it really you?" asked Sarah.

"Yes it's me!" said Tobey, "is it really you?"

"Yes, yes it's me Tobey," said Sarah. She looked at Francine.

"Let him go!" she said.

"Oh Sarah, what made you think I'd ever want to risk hurting my best friend's kid?" said Francine. She threw the ax at Francine. Sarah managed to barley duck out of its way.

"I just wanted to lure you back to give me more time going down the right way!" said Francine, "And just to be on the safe side."

She punched Tobey in the stomach and quickly turned back down the way she had originally gone down.

"Tobey, Tobey, are you all right?" asked Sarah running at her brother.

"Yeah, I think so," said Tobey.

"Can you walk?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah I should be able to," said Tobey.

"Good, because I really need to get to the center of the castle before the hour is up, so let's go!" said Sarah.

"Sarah where are we?" asked Tobey as the two hurried down the path.

"I'll explain everything once we get the castle all right?" said Sarah.

"Why exactly?" asked Sarah.

"I need to get Crystal back!" said Sarah as the two ran and ran. They two raced as fast as their legs could carry them.

Sarah was starting to get more and more anxious as they ran, especially when Tobey had to stop running to catch his breath.

"We'll make Tobey I just know it," she said as the two of them ran.

"How do you think Francine's doing?" asked Tobey.

"I don't know, and I don't care!" said Sarah, "All I care about it getting to my baby!"

"Hey Sarah look!" said Tobey. Sarah looked up and realized they had made it to the castle.

"Tobey we did it, we actually did it!" said Sarah happily, "Come on let's go in there and get Crystal."

The two were about to walk in, only to suddenly be stopped by hundreds of different goblin knights.

"Hold right there!" said one walking up to the two of them.

"You can't tell me to stop. I made it here first and on time so I won. So get out of me way!" shouted Sarah.

"No Sarah your wrong," she heard Jareth calling out to her.

Tobey and Sarah both looked up to see Jareth sitting in his window looking down at them.

"What are you talking about Jareth?" Sarah called up to him.

"I said you're wrong Sarah, you lose this time," said Jareth.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"What do you mean I lost?" Sarah shouted up at Jareth.

"Just what I said you lost," said Jareth about to walk back into his castle.

"Don't you dare walk away from me again Jareth!" shouted Sarah, "For My Will Is As Strong As Yours, And My Kingdom As Great! You Have No Power Over Me!"

Jareth moaned.

'She's still using that stupid trick is she?' he thought walking back over to the window.

"Let them in," he said.

"What?" said the goblins blocking the path.

"I said stand down and show them into my throne room," said Jareth.

"But Sire, you said she lost," said one goblin following after him.

"She did, but there's problem with trying to explain it to her. If I don't she'll just stand outside and shout at me, even if I were to dump her into the bog of eternal stench," said Jareth, "Speaking of which."

He held up a crystal and looked through it. From there he could see Francine walking confidently through the maze.

* * *

><p>"Soon, soon, I'm going to get that baby and then I'll be able to show that stupid bitch Sarah that I am the better parent," she said smugly.<p>

Just then she felt the stones underneath her move out from under her and she started to fall. She screamed as she fell until she felt something wet and sticky covering her.

"What the hell is this?" she shouted as she managed to pull herself out of the murky water and on to the shore. Her clothes were covered with whatever the stuff was.

"Ah, what the hell is this stuff?" said Francine as she looked herself over. Then she took a whiff.

"Ah, and what is that smell? It's awful!"

* * *

><p>Jareth chuckled as he watched the woman stagger around the shore of the bog.<p>

"That felt good, really good," he said.

"What should we do with her in the mean time sire?" asked a goblin.

"Keep in that area for now. At least until I have my conversation with Sarah," said Jareth.

* * *

><p>Sarah stormed angrily towards the throne room, followed by Tobey who kept looking around the castle with curiosity.<p>

"Are you okay?" asked Sarah.

"This place, this place seems familiar. So does that guy," said Tobey.

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah.

"You know that dream I told you about, about when I was surrounded by goblins in some weird palace? This place almost looks like it, and that man you were shouting at, he seems like the guy I was with at the time," said Tobey.

"Oh," said Sarah.

"Sarah was that really a dream?" asked Tobey.

Sarah took a deep breath.

"Can we talk about this later?" she asked.

By now the two of them had reached the throne room. There sat Jareth in his throne.

"Welcome Sarah, Jareth," he said with a smirk.

"What?" asked Tobey.

"That was what I wanted to call you once," said Jareth.

"You mean you know me?" asked Tobey.

"Of course I do," said Jareth.

"But how?" asked Tobey

"Where's my baby?" asked Sarah cutting in.

"Safe," said Jareth.

"I want her back!" said Sarah.

"I'm sorry Sarah but what's said is said and what's done is done. You lose this time and now, the baby shall remain with me," said Jareth.

"How could I have lost though?" asked Sarah, "Did Francine beat me?"

"Are you in a bog of stench?" asked Jareth.

"Uh no," said Tobey.

"Then she didn't beat you," said Jareth. He tossed a crystal at them. Sarah caught it and looked in to see Francine sitting next to the bog of stench looking miserable. Her eyes were watering and she was holding her nose in disgust.

"You dumped her into it?" asked Sarah.

"That was the rule no matter what? Whoever was the got to the city last would get dumped into the bog regardless if the other made it within the hour or not," said Jareth.

"So how then did I lose?" asked Sarah. "Did I not make it within the hour too or something?"

"No you made it with in the hour, with time to spare none the less," said Jareth.

"Then how the hell did I lose?" asked Sarah.

"Do you recall what else I said had to happen this time in solving the labyrinth?" asked Jareth.

"Uh, no," said Sarah.

"Think Sarah, think really hard," said Jareth. Sarah thought back.

_That's also why you won't be allowed to have any type of guide this time by any of your so called friends,"_

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Sarah.

"I said you won't be allowed any kind of guide for help didn't I?" asked Jareth.

"And I didn't!" said Sarah.

"Then how do you explain him?" asked Jareth pointing to Tobey.

"What?" said the siblings.

"You had to solve this thing on your own, yet you had him with you by the time you got to the center of my kingdom. I consider that a guide and that means you lose," said Jareth.

"That's not fair!" said Sarah.

"How?" asked Jareth.

"I didn't know he was going show up!" said Sarah.

"Yes but you also didn't have to go back to him when your mother-in-law called out to you," said Jareth.

"He's my brother, how could you not?" asked Sarah.

"And Crystal is your daughter. How could you not hurry to get to her?" asked Jareth, "Could it be you don't love her as much as you claim?"

"Of course I love my baby and I want her back!" said Sarah, "You holding Tobey over me as a reason to not give me back my baby is so totally unfair!"

"But its true isn't it?" asked Jareth. Sarah clenched her fists.

"Through Dangers Untold And Hardships Unnumbered I Have Fought My Way To The Castle Beyond The Goblin City To Take Back The Child You Have Stolen!" she shouted.

"And I commended you for it," said Jareth.

"For My Will Is As Strong As Yours, And My Kingdom As Great! You Have No Power Over Me!" Sarah snapped.

"That's true I have no real power over you. I realize that. That's actually one of the things I admire about you," said Jareth smiling smugly at her. "And while I don't have any power over you, I do have power over my daughter and what I think is best for her."

Sarah's could suddenly feel her heart stop.

"You're what?" she asked.

"I have power over my child and what I think is best with her," said Jareth.

"But, but," said Sarah.

"But what Sarah?" asked Jareth.

"But you're not Crystal's father!" Sarah shouted.

"You think so?" asked Jareth.

"Yes, yes you're not her father!" said Sarah.

"Really?" said Jareth, "Think back Sarah, think back to when you first got pregnant with that child."

"That was around the night my husband died," said Sarah.

"Yes and what did you do that night you found out he had died?" asked Jareth.

Sarah thought.

"I, I made a wish. A wish about not wanting to ever be alone again," said Sarah.

"Correct and that wish was granted. You got a baby didn't you?" said Jareth.

"That doesn't explain why you suddenly think that Crystal's your baby!" said Sarah.

Jareth groaned.

"Your will maybe strong, but your mind really weak you know that?" he said. "Do you or do you not remember exactly what all happened that night?"

"The police came to my house, told me Michael was dead, then I made the wish that I wouldn't be alone and….," Sarah stopped and thought about it. "Then I, I had that weird dream of warmth all around me."

"Yes it was nice and warm that night wasn't it?" said Jareth. Sarah gasped.

"You mean that was, that, that was, you?" she asked.

"Oh look, you finally caught on," said Jareth.

"But that still doesn't mean you're her father!" said Sarah, "Hell Michael and I had sex the night before!"

"A little bit of TMI there," said Tobey.

"Did you, did you really?" asked Jareth.

"Yes, yes we...," Sarah had to stop to think about it. So much of her memories were blurred about that awful few days when Michael died. Now as she finally looked back at what it was that really happened around that time, she and Michael really didn't have sex that night. He was about to. The most he had done was foreplay. They hadn't had a real chance before they had gotten disturbed.

"No, no it can't be," she said as she started to sink to her knees.

"Sarah!" said Tobey kneeling down next to her.

"No it just can't be," said Sarah.

"But it is Sarah;" said Jareth, "Search your feelings. You know it to be true."

Sarah looked up at him with tears starting to fill her eyes.

"I am Crystal's father," said Jareth.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Sarah?" said Tobey as he tried to comfort her, but she seemed to be too much in shocked. "Sarah, come on snap out of it!" He glared up at Jareth. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, just finally told her the truth," said Jareth,

"There's no way you could be Crystal's father," said Tobey.

"Are you sure Jareth?" asked Jareth.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Tobey!" said Tobey.

"Yes, and I feel sorry for you too," said Jareth.

"Sarah, come on, come on, snap out it! Let's just go find Crystal and get out of here!" said Tobey. Sarah didn't say anything. Instead she just sat there totally lost in thought.

"It would appear as though the truth has had quite a shock on her," said Jareth. He motioned to one of his servants. "Prepare a room for these two until Sarah has had a chance to let the truth really sink in."

"What, no we're not staying here! We getting the baby and then we're leaving!" said Tobey.

"You say that like you mean it," said Jareth.

"I do mean it!" said Tobey jumping up. Suddenly dozens of different goblins leaped up in front of him shoving spears in his face.

"I think it's best for you if you didn't argue with me. At least that's my opinion. You can try if you want," said Jareth.

"Right," said Tobey.

"Move!" shouted one goblin pocking him with his spear.

"All right all right," said Tobey walking back over to Sarah. "Come on Sarah, I think its best not argue with these losers." He helped her to stand up and walk with her down the hallway following a goblin and being followed by several others with their spears.

"In here!" ordered the goblin opening a door. Tobey could feel another poke in his back.

"All right all right!" he said walking into the room with Sarah. The door slammed shut behind them and Tobey could hear it lock.

"Great!" he said. He looked around the room. It was actually well made up, almost like a room for royalty. It even had a nice pair of fancy looking chairs near the window. Tobey led her over to one of the chairs and sat her down.

"Sarah," he said looking at his sister still in state of shock. It didn't look like she was coming out of it any time soon.

"Oh man," said Tobey. He looked around, trying to see if there was any other way out of the room. All he could see was a window and when he looked out he realized they were really high up. "So there's no real way out is there? Great, we're just going to stay in here and rot! That is unless Sarah somehow came to her senses and snapped out of it. "Sarah please come back to me, think of your daughter! We need to find her and get out of here, whatever this place is! Come on please!"

* * *

><p>Jareth watched through his crystal.<p>

"I guess I shouldn't have sprung it on her like that," he said.

"Sire, Sire the child woke up and she's making a terrible wailing noise!" said a goblin.

"We think she has some of the rock creature's abilities and is trying to summon some rocks!" said another.

"Don't be ridicules you fools!" said Jareth shoving them over and heading to Crystal's room. "She doesn't have any rock creature in her. My grandmother told me it never happened that way." He walked into the baby's room and over to the crying baby. "It obvious she's hungry."

"Hungry?" said his subjects.

"How can you be so sure?" asked one.

"It's a parent thing. Trust me I know," said Jareth.

"We'll what do we feed her?"

"Slime and snails?"

"Or puppy dog tails?"

"Thunder or lighting?"

Jareth moaned.

"Is that your answer to everything?" he asked, "She needs milk you dimwits!"

"Milk?"

"Yes milk, that white stuff that most famous coming from cows," said Jareth scooping up the baby.

"Ewe, why do they eat that?"

"You sure she wouldn't want some puppy dog tails? I have some here," said one holding some up.

"Just get the milk," said Jareth, "And hurry. I don't want the poor thing to starve."

* * *

><p>"Sarah, earth is anyone there?" asked Tobey shacking his sister's shoulders. Just then he started to hear the sound of a baby crying.<p>

"Crystal?" he said. Sarah sat up.

"Crystal!" she shouted jumping up from her seat. She ran to the door and slammed her fist against it.

"Open this door, open this door right now! I need to get to my baby!" she shouted. A hole in the door opened and Sarah could see a pair of eyes looking at her.

"No, sorry you have to stay here," said voice as the hole shut again.

"Ah damn it!" shouted Sarah slamming her hand against the door again. "This is almost like when I was here before!"

"Before?" said Tobey. Sarah gave off a sigh.

"Sarah, what the hell is going on here?" asked Tobey, "What is this place? Who is that guy? Why does it feel like I know him from somewhere? Why does all of this seem so familiar?" Sarah kept looking at the door ashamed.

"Sarah?" said Tobey.

"I was a young naive girl who had been pushed to my limits," said Sarah.

"What?" asked Tobey.

"I was stressed out and angry about being stuck baby-sitting you on another Saturday night and you wouldn't stop crying! So in in blind foolish moment I wished you away to this place!" Sarah shouted out.

Tobey stood there with his mouth opened.

"You wished me away to this place?" he asked. Sarah started to cry.

"Yes, I am so sorry!" said Sarah.

"So then that dream, it was real?" asked Tobey.

"Yes," said Sarah.

"So that's why everything here's so familiar. But I don't get it, if you wished me away then how did I get back?" asked Tobey.

"I cry and pleaded for him to give you back. So he gave me a chance to win you back by solving the labyrinth, which I did," said Sarah.

"Sort of like what happened just now?" asked Tobey.

"Yeah only this time I lost apparently," said Sarah.

"I still don't get how that works. He said that you couldn't have a guide or something like that. I didn't technically help you. You helped me more then that, especially since Francine punched me in the stomach," said Tobey.

"I know, but this his world, his game, and his rules," said Sarah.

"What is with you him and that whole him being Crystal's father?" asked Tobey.

"The night Michael died; I had this supposable dream where I felt a huge sense of warmth and comfort all around me. Apparently it wasn't a dream. It was him, making love to me," said Sarah.

"So he basically raped you?" asked Tobey shocked.

"I wouldn't say raped. Raped means he forced me to. But believe it or not, I took what he did to me willingly. I actually enjoyed it," said Sarah.

"Okay then," said Tobey.

"Look I don't see it as rape whatever he did to me so please don't think of it like that," said Sarah.

"Okay I guess," said Tobey. He started looking around the room again. "Do you think there's anyway we can get out of here?"

Sarah walked over to the window and looked down.

"I already looked down. There's no way down," said Tobey.

"Maybe there is," said Sarah rubbing her hands along the smooth stone surface.

* * *

><p>Ludo looked up suddenly.<p>

"Sawa!" he shouted.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" asked Hoggle sitting up, "You woke me up from my nap!"

"How can thou just sit there and sleep when our lady may still be in trouble?" asked Didymus.

"Well what else can we do?" asked Hoggle. Just then Ludo started roaring.

"What the hog do you think you're doing?" asked Hoggle covering his ears.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's calling the rocks to let us out," said Didymus.

"Well why didn't he do that in the first place?" asked Hoggle. Ludo kept howling until suddenly a hole started to appear in the wall behind their cell.

"Again I'm forced to ask, why didn't he do this in the first place?" asked Hoggle.

"Go, help Sawa," said Ludo walking though the hole followed by Didymus Hoggle and Ambrosious.

* * *

><p>"Sir, sir, we brought your milk!" said a goblin ran in holding a bucket with milk in it.<p>

"Thank you," said Jareth who was sitting in a chair holding Crystal trying to comfort her. "You didn't put anything in it did you?"

"Just some slime and snails. I think it'll do her some good," said the goblin.

"We are not feeding her anything like that you got that?" said Jareth. He groaned. "I just may have to let her mother take her for a while."

"Sire, sire!" shouted another goblin running into the room, "Your prisoners are escaping!"

"What?" said Jareth. He started to think. "There's only one place they'd tried going! Stop them before they get there!"


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Sarah, what are you doing exactly?" asked Tobey watching his sister waiting by the window.

"Just wait," said Sarah. "There they are!"

"Huh?" said Tobey running to the window.

"Sawa!" called out Ludo.

"My lady!" said Didymus.

"Hey," called out Hoggle.

"Ludo, Didymus, Hoggle!" Sarah called out happily, "You've come!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Hoggle.

"Do not fret my lady I will save thee!" said Didymus. He immediately started jumping up and trying to scale the wall.

"Is he okay?" asked Tobey as they watched him jumped.

"No he's a knight," said Sarah. Both watched as Hoggle walked up behind him and pop him on the head. Didymus groaned.

"Don't worry my lady. I had a small set back but I will still save thee," Didymus managed to say before falling over.

"That's better," said Hoggle, "Now then, I think what Sarah really needed was for you to call for the rocks to help her and her brother get out of there big guy."

"Yes Ludo, call the rocks!" shouted Sarah.

Ludo immediately started to howl. Stones on the tower started to pop out making a nice stair case for Tobey and Sarah to get down off of.

"Whoa, that's nice. But how's this going to help us get Crystal back?" asked Tobey.

"It's not like there's much we can do in here," said Sarah. "If we get out at least, we can think of another plan to get in and get her back!"

"All right if you say so," said Tobey, "I'll go first just in case." He climbed out the window and carefully started to climb down. Before long he was on the ground.

"It's safe Sarah!" he called up to her.

"Okay," said Sarah as she started to climb out. Just then they hear the sound of trumpet blowing.

"There they are, catch them!"

Everyone looked and saw a bunch of different goblin guards running towards Tobey and the others.

"Oh great, now I kind of wish you didn't knock out the stupid dog knight thing," said Tobey.

"Nah, we can still use him unconscious," said Hoggle. He picked Didymus up and threw him towards the uncommon army. Halfway in throw, Didymus started to wake up.

"What, what is going on here?" Didymus shouted as he flew. Then he saw the army.

"Aha, so thou are here to engage in battle with the famous Didymus are you?" he shouted. The minute he landed on one he stared hitting its face mercilessly. "Take that, and that!"

"Quick let's get out of here why he's distracted!" shouted Hoggle.

"Wait, what about Sarah?" asked Tobey looking back up at the window where Sarah still was. "Sarah, come on let's get out of here!"

"I'm coming," she said about to climb out again.

"Going somewhere Sarah?"

Sarah turned around and saw Jareth standing in the doorway.

"Sarah, come on!" shouted Tobey.

"Yes Sarah go, go and be with those three idiots, and your Hoggle too. Or you can stay here where you're needed," said Jareth.

"Sarah!" Tobey called out again.

"Let's go, we can worry about Sarah later," said Hoggle grabbing Tobey's hand and dragging him away.

"What, what do you mean?" asked Tobey as they ran.

"In case you failed to notice there's a huge army with spears and swords chasing after us!" said Hoggle.

"Tobey!" Sarah shouted as she watched the group run away, followed by the army and Didymus still attacking the one he landed on. She turned around and looked at Jareth.

"Stop this, you'll kill them!" she shouted at him.

"Say you'll stay," said Jareth.

"What?" asked Sarah.

"I just cared about you not running away. Say you'll stay and I'll call the army off," said Jareth.

"Fine all right, I'll stay!" said Sarah.

"Very good then," said Jareth. He walked over to the window.

"Stop!" he shouted.

The army immediately stopped and looked up at him. Didymus fell off.

"Aha, you've decided to surrender huh?" he said. One of the other soldiers kicked him away.

"You don't have to chase after them any more," said Jareth.

"But Sire…," said one of the guards.

"I said stop," said Jareth, "Let those poor pathetic fools run." The army grumbled and turned around.

"Retreating are we?" said Didymus, "Well no one ever said Didymus wasn't one to show mercy."

"Didymus go with Tobey and the others!" Sarah called out.

"Are you sure my lady?" asked Didymus.

"For my sake please go with them to protect them!" said Sarah.

"If that is my lady's request then it shall be done," said Didymus, "Ambrosious, let's be on my way." Ambrosious came out of his hiding place and the two took off after the others.

"Okay, now that I've decided to stay, what's going to happen now?" asked Sarah, "Are you just keep me in here?"

"Actually I was thinking you could come with me," said Jareth leading her to the door.

"Uh where are we going?" asked Sarah, feeling a little bit scared. Jareth led her to another privet part of a castle with another set of fancy looking thrones.

"Have a seat please," said Jareth. Sarah cautiously sat down.

"Now can you tell me what's going on?" she asked. Then she noticed the elegant cradle with the canopy off to the side.

"Crystal!" she shouted about to jump up. She stopped when she saw Jareth reach in and pull the crying baby out. Sarah couldn't help but think just how natural Jareth looked holding the little baby in his arms so gently.

"She's hungry and none of my pathetic excuses for subjects knows apparently how to feed a human baby," he said.

"Oh dear lord," said Sarah as Jareth walked Crystal over to her.

"I can only assume that you'd want to feed her?" he asked.

"Yes please!" said Sarah snatching the baby. Then she looked up at Jareth, "Turn around."

Jareth smirked and turned around.

"Thank you by the way," she said once she started feeding.

"Of course, I'm not one to let my child starve," said Jareth.

* * *

><p>"I, I think we lost them," said Tobey after they had run for a while.<p>

"Of course, they were too afraid to come after me," said Didymus.

"Who are you guys anyway?" asked Tobey.

"We're are old friends of your sister, Ludo, Hoggle and Didymus" said Hoggle, "Back when she first came here, we were the ones that helped her get to the center and get you back."

"We fought gallantly and bravely to aid her!" said Didymus.

"No Ludo here called the rocks and knocked them all down. You hardly did anything," said Hoggle.

"How dare you say such an insult!" said Didymus pocking Hoggle with his spear.

"Well it was true," said Hoggle.

"Look can we argue about this later? We need to think another way to get into the castle and rescue Sarah and Crystal! They're probably going to have a lot more guards up now that we've escaped," said Tobey.

"Don't worry I know exactly what to do," said Didymus.

"If it's you charging head in and fighting all of the guards, forget it," said Hoggle.

"Humph," said Didymus.

"There must be something we can do," said Tobey.

Suddenly they started to hear growling sound.

"Ludo, that's not your stomach, is it?" asked Tobey.

"Uh, no," said Ludo.

"Do you guys know that is?" asked Tobey.

"Don't worry I shall defeat it!" said Didymus.

"Whatever it is, it smells horrible!" said Hoggle.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think you're her father?" asked Sarah.<p>

"Yes I do," said Jareth, "I gave her to you as an answer to your wish about not wanting to be alone."

"Then why take her from me?" asked Sarah.

"You wished her away," said Jareth, "What said was said. Also as her father I only want what's best for her. And quite frankly that current situation you were in with that god awful man and his mother didn't seem like the best environment for my child at the moment. He had an ax for god sakes!"

Sarah couldn't argue with that. She had wished Crystal away from that situation. And it's not like this was first time they had gone and done something like that.

"Are you serious about not letting me taking her back now though?" asked Sarah.

"Alls fair in love and war," said Jareth. "Of course there is one possible fait solution."

"And what's that?" asked Sarah.

"You stay here with her and me," said Jareth.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"What?" said Sarah.

"You stay here with me and the baby," said Jareth not turning around even when Sarah got done feeding her baby and started to burp her.

"Really?" said Sarah as she tried to burp the baby.

"Yes really," said Jareth finally turning around and looking at Sarah and the baby. "Are you having trouble burping her or something?"

"Kind of," Sarah admitted.

"Here," said Jareth taking the baby from Sarah and proceeded to burp her.

"Oh you think can do a better job than I can?" said Sarah, only for a huge burp to suddenly echo though the room.

"Your welcome dear," said Jareth before looking at Sarah. "Don't tell me you think she got that from that pathetic excuse for a mortal husband you allowed yourself to be linked to?"

"Don't go there," said Sarah as she stood up attempting to take the baby back. Jareth however moved the baby out of her reach.

"I'm still holding her thank you," said Jareth.

"Jareth please," said Sarah.

"Hmm, hmm," said Jareth looking in between the baby and Sarah.

"Please?" said Sarah.

"Fine I suppose," said Jareth finally handing her the baby.

"Oh its okay Crystal, I'm here, I'm here for you now," Sarah cooed over her baby.

"Yes but I wouldn't get too comfortable with her seeing as how you're probably not going to accept my most generous offer, again," said Jareth. Sarah groaned.

"Think about Sarah, just think about. Think about all you'd be getting by agree to stay with me. You'll be a queen, beloved by all. You'd have a husband who would actually love you and appreciate the amazing person you are. Plus you'd have the family you've always wanted for you and Crystal. Can't you just imagine what that would be like, a happy family for once?"

"I had a happy family," Sarah insisted.

"Really, What all did you have? A mother who abandoned you at such a young age. A father who went out and just picked up some random woman to try and fill the void your mother left. A step-mother who's really controlling and just made your life so miserable. A mother-in-law who never thought you were good enough both as a child and as a daughter-in-law married to her precious baby. A drunken brother-in-law who you're so afraid of that you can't even stand being in the same room as him. And finally a husband that wouldn't even be honest with you enough to tell you lost the job, and assaulted you in everyway he knew how, both in the bedroom and when you were trying to have a serious conversation with. Some family," said Jareth.

"They're not as bad you make them out to be," said Sarah, "And you also seem to forget about Tobey and he's is a wonderful part of my life."

"Yes so wonderful you wished him away," said Jareth. Sarah groaned.

"I was a stupid little girl then and didn't know better then all right? But now I know that my brother is a wonderful person and I love him very much. And you know my step-mother isn't so bad either especially now! She's been like a great support to me this whole time!" said Sarah.

"Yes real superlative seeing as how she let your mother-in-law and brother-in-law come and try and take the baby away?" asked Jareth.

"She didn't know about that! I didn't know that was going to happen!" said Sarah.

"All the more reason Crystal and you would be safer here with me don't you think?" asked Jareth.

"I can't stay here Jareth. I have a life back where I'm from. I have a steady career and despite my stupid in-laws I'm happy," said Sarah.

"You can have all that and more Sarah. You could be the most powerful woman. The kind of that no mortal man or woman like say an over powering mother-in-law could comprehend," said Jareth.

"You can't hold Francine over me like that!" snapped Sarah.

Jareth groaned.

"I tell you what. I'll leave you alone with the baby for a while to really think about what it is I'm offering you," said Jareth as he walked out of the room leaving mother and baby alone.

"Don't you worry Crystal, we're not staying here. First chance I get we're going to find Uncle Tobey and get out of here," Sarah promised her baby.

Jareth watched from his crystal.

"Why Sarah, why can't you just love me?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Tobey, Hoggle and Ludo all back away from whatever creature it was that was nearing them from the shadows while Didymus bravely walked towards it.<p>

"Whoever you are, no matter who nice you smell if you're here to try and bring harm I should warn you, you shall not succeed!" he said. Suddenly a foot shot out and kicked Didymus off of Ambrosious sending him flying.

"Bowther!" said Ludo as the poor knight flew and landed with a thud

"Do you really think that's enough to stop me?" said Didymus weakly.

"Boy he's really getting beaten up today," said Hoggle.

Suddenly the creature came lunging out at them! Hoggle and Ludo both barely had time to get away before the thing pounded on Tobey, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey get off you vile ugly thing!" shouted Tobey.

"Excuse me?" said the creature.

"Huh?" said Tobey as he finally got a chance to look up to see what it was that attacked him. It was Francine! She looked a mess. She had some sort of gunk all over her. Her hair was completely messed up. Plus she smelled so awful!

"What happened to you?" asked Tobey.

"I dumped in some bog when I step on the wrong stone or something. It took me forever to figure out how to get out of it!" said Francine, "Now then, you're going to take me to my baby right now!"

"Your baby?" said Tobey.

"Yes my baby! Crystal belongs to me! I don't care what some good looking blond says. That's baby belongs with me! She's safer with me and everyone knows it! They just don't like it that I'm right once again!" said Sarah.

"Hey lady," said Hoggle, "I don't know what you're going on about but I can't help but think you're way over…." Francine turned and growled at him.

"Okay, okay," said Hoggle backing away. Francine looked back down at Tobey.

"Now then, you're going to take me back to the baby right now you got that? And in return I won't tell your mother about the playboys Michael gave you!"

"How did you know about that?" asked Tobey.

"I had a good relationship with my sons unlike you and your mother. They don't keep stuff from me!" said Francine.

"That sounds a little bit creepy," said Hoggle.

"Yeah," said Ludo.

"You two shut-up!" said Francine glaring at them. "I don't know what you're both supposed to be but you can just stay out of my way!" She pulled Tobey up.

"Let's move boy!" she said forcing him down the path.

"But, but I'm not sure I know which way to go," said Tobey.

"Of course you don't. You're too much like your father in that sense," said Francine. She turned around and looked at Hoggle and Ludo.

"You things, do you know where the baby is?" she snapped at them.

"We know where she may be, but there's no way we're going to tell you!" said Hoggle.

"Yes!" said Ludo.

"Oh really?" said Francine walking over to them.

"Uh hand on a second Francine," said Tobey, "Let me talk to them real fast, alone for a moment." He quickly ran back over to Hoggle and Ludo.

"Listen guys maybe we should help her," he whispered.

"Why exactly?" asked Hoggle.

"Look we try and "take" Francine to the castle, we can try using it as an advantage to maybe get in or lure Jareth out and possibly rescue Sarah and her baby!" said Tobey.

"I don't know," said Hoggle. "Jareth isn't a fool. He may see through it."

"Look this might be our only option all right? So let's just do this!" said Tobey.

"All right I guess," said Hoggle, "But I don't like this."

"I know it's kind of sketchy," said Tobey.

"No I don't want to travel with miss stinky," said Hoggle.

"Yeah I don't like that part either," said Tobey. He walked over and shook Didymus. "Hey come on wake up."

Didymus's eyes immediately sprung open.

"Never fear I am here to assist!" he said.

"Then could you please assist us in leading us back to the castle?" asked Hoggle.

"But of course I will! Follow me!" said Didymus, "Ambrosious!" The dog immediately ran over to him. "Let us be off towards the castle to rescue thy lady!" He immediately started to run off, only to stop when he saw Francine.

"And who are you fine maiden?" he asked. "You smell divine."

"I'm the person who you need to lead to the castle, whatever you are!" said Francine.

"I happened to be the noble king sir Didymus, The bravest and most well known knight in this fine kingdom!"

"Whatever just get me to the castle!" said Francine.

"Gladly this way," said Didymus walking off with Francine walking after him. The other three walked behind, doing their best to keep their distant from Francine.

"Do you think we should tell Didymus why she's wants to go to the castle?" asked Tobey.

"Nah, that'll just get him trying to stop and just get even more in the way," said Hoggle.

* * *

><p>Sarah sat in her chair gently stroking her baby's head. She didn't care what Jareth said, she didn't want to stay here. She had a home. Granted she was dealing with some hard times, but she could handle it, she was sure of it. In fact being trapped here didn't feel any different then what was happing at her home, especially when Trent had her trapped in her room those two times.<p>

"My will is great! No one has power over me!" she finally shouted.

"Still as stubborn as ever aren't we?" said Jareth watching her.

* * *

><p>"Here we are my fine maiden," said Didymus as they approached the castle yet again.<p>

"So Sarah and Crystal are inside this thing?" asked Francine.

"That is correct," said Didymus.

"Good!" said Francine reaching down and pulling away Didymus's spear. She reached over and grabbed Tobey and held it up to his neck!

"Sarah!" she called out. "I know you're out there. Unless you want your brother get a few buttons holes you'll come down here right now with the baby and give her to me!"


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Sarah sat still gently stroking her baby's head when she heard what sounded like Francine shouting, "Sarah, I know you're out there. Unless you want your brother get a few buttons holes you'll come down here right now with the baby and give her to me!"

* * *

><p>"My Lady, what are you doing?" said Sir Didymus.<p>

"Get away from me you little freak!" said Francine.

"My lady, although you're a lovely smelling lady I must insist that you stop threatening this poor lad!" said Didymus.

"I said get away from me you freak!" said Francine giving Didymus another kick.

"Bwother!" said Ludo.

"Eh, no one said it was easy being a knight," said Hoggle walking over and help Didymus up.

"I need no assistant. I am a great and powerful knight!" said Didymus.

"Sure you are," said Hoggle.

* * *

><p>"What the?" said Sarah as she ran to the door and somehow managed to get it open. She immediately ran towards the closest room she could find a window outside the castle. She looked out and saw Francine holding a spear to her brother's neck!<p>

"Tobey!" she called out. Francine, Tobey, Hoggle and Ludo all looked up at her.

"Sawa," said Ludo.

"Just bring the baby down here Sarah and no ones going to get hurt," said Francine.

"No, that's not going to happen Madam,"

Sarah looked next to her to see Jareth standing next to her in the now bigger window.

"You can't keep me from my baby!" Francine shouted up at her.

"Your baby? Your baby tra la la?" said Jareth. Sarah wasn't sure but suddenly Jareth was outside in front Francine and Tobey.

"Look I don't know who you think you are, but my baby belongs to me," said Francine.

"You have any idea how much of a fill I've had of you and your family?" said Jareth, "I had to sit there and watch you take advantage and abuse poor Sarah long enough!"

"My family's been nothing but loving, helpful and welcoming since she married my precious and wonderful son Michael!" said Francine.

"Loving? Does that include showing up in the middle of the night to threaten her with an ax and steal her baby?" asked Jareth.

"I was desperate to get my baby. I had to do something to get her to safety," said Francine.

"Just like now?" asked Jareth looking at Tobey.

"Just have Sarah come down and give me my baby!" said Francine.

"Hand over your baby? What makes you think she's your baby?" asked Jareth.

"All right all right, technically she's my granddaughter but I'm the closest thing she'll ever have to a mother!" said Francine.

"Again I'm force to ask, what makes you think this baby is even related to you?" asked Jareth.

"What?" asked Francine. Jareth looked up at Sarah and Crystal.

"Should you tell her or should I?" he asked.

"Tell me what, what is he gong on about?" asked Francine starting to panic.

"Aren't you at all curious why your apparent granddaughter was born with blond hair?" asked Jareth.

"Roger's grandmother had blond hair, he said so!" said Francine.

"Do you really think that the answers as easy as that?" asked Jareth.

"What are you saying?" asked Francine.

"Let's just say that the color of family's hair as always been dominating no matter what," said Jareth with a smirk.

"What?" said Francine. "I don't understand." Jareth groaned.

"You're slower then Tobey and Sarah," he said.

"Hey!" said Tobey and Sarah.

"Are you saying sir, that you are the real father of Crystal?" asked Francine.

"Yes madam I am," said Jareth.

Francine jaw dropped. Then she looked up at Sarah.

"You two timing slut! You cheated on my Michael, how could you! I always knew you weren't good enough for my baby! I only let you get with him because I figured no one else would and I didn't want to see my poor friend suffer because of you! But now, now, I wished I never met you if you're going to do things like this to me and my family!" she shouted up at Sarah. Sarah held her baby tighter in her arms.

"Just because Michael had some affairs with those two women from his old office it's not excuse for you to!" said Francine.

"Wait what?" said Sarah.

"What did you say?" asked Tobey looking at the woman/

"That little punk cheated on me!" said Sarah mad. "Oh that is just great! How the hell did you find out about it?"

"A son tells her mothers these things! It was none of your business!" said Francine.

"Oh it was none of my business? Just like him not telling me that he lost his job wasn't any of my business?" shouted Sarah. "I was his wife god dam it! I had more right to know about that then you did! Then you have the audacity to say and act this way towards me? How dare you! Plus now you're standing out there holding my brother hostage!"

"Hey don't try turning this on me!" said Francine.

"I've had enough of this, Ludo!" said Jareth.

Ludo started to howl.

Suddenly a rock rolled up and knocked Francine off her feet, freeing Tobey from her grip.

"Guards!" called out Jareth.

Immediately several soldiers surrounded Francine.

"Take her to the dungeon for right now," said Jareth. Then he turned and looked at Tobey and the others.

"Well why I can't say I appreciate you running away then coming back with that woman, I suppose you being here will put Sarah more at ease. So please come with me," he said leading them back into the castle.

Sarah watched them walk in and immediately ran to the castle entrance.

"Tobey!" she said when she saw her brother.

"Sarah!" said Tobey happily when he too saw his sister. Both siblings hugged each other tight.

"Are you all right?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah I'm okay, she didn't get me at all," said Tobey. "But what about you and Crystal, are you two all right?"

"Yeah we're fine," said Sarah.

"Hey how about us?" asked Hoggle, "Don't we get any kind of recognition?"

"I'm sorry Hoggle, you're fine right?" asked Sarah.

"Except for Didymus yeah," said Hoggle holding the poor knight.

"Oh god Didymus!" said Sarah kneeling down in front of him.

"Oh don't worry my lady. It takes a lot more of then that to really get me down!" said Didymus.

"Boy he's tough," said Tobey.

"No, he's stupid," said Hoggle.

"Enough of this just take him someplace where he can recover all right?" said Jareth.

"Uh, yes of course, uh right away your majesty," said Hoggle walking away, "Come on Ludo, you can come too."

"Otay," said Ludo walking after Hoggle.

"So now what, Are we going to be allowed to leave?" asked Tobey.

"Oh you're free to leave whenever Jareth," said Jareth.

"What have I asked about calling me that?" asked Tobey.

"Suit yourself," said Jareth. "But like I said you're free to leave whenever."

"All right come on Sarah let's get out of here!" said Tobey pulling on his sister's elbow. "We got Crystal so we can go."

"Uh no, the baby's staying here," said Jareth.

"What?" asked Tobey.

"That's the deal isn't it Sarah?" asked Jareth.

"No way, no freaking way!" said Tobey.

"Of course," said Jareth, "The baby is staying here with her father no more arguing!"

"You can't deny a mother her right to have her baby!" said Tobey.

"I'm not am I Sarah?" asked Jareth.

"Now what did he do?" asked Tobey.

"He's made in his mind a generous offer for me to stay here with him," said Sarah with a sneer.

"Stay here with him in this place? Is he serious?" asked Tobey.

"Unfortunately he is," said Sarah.

"Think it about is Sarah, you'd be a queen!" said Jareth.

"I don't want to be a queen! I want to go home with my baby!" said Sarah.

"Why are you still being stubborn about this?" asked Jareth.

"My will is as great don't you ever forget that!" said Sarah.

"So you don't want to stay here but you're not leaving without the baby huh?" asked Jareth.

"Yes one way or another I am," said Sarah.

"Hmm," said Jareth stroking his chin. "It seems your will is not one to be tampered with. So maybe I need to do another approach. Another contest perhaps, one between you and me."

"A contest between you and me?" asked Sarah, "What kind?"

"Just one who can prove who loves the baby more, me or you. We'll have after dinner then we'll have the contest. What do you say Sarah?" asked Jareth.

"Don't do it Sarah," said Tobey.

Sarah stared at Jareth with narrow eyes.

"No I'll do it, I'll prove to you I'm the better parent for our baby!" she said.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Tobey watched the confrontation between his sister and Jareth. It felt like there was sexual tension and hatred, sort of a love/hate thing.

"Anyway," he finally said, "Are you sure you want to do this Sarah?"

"Yes," said Sarah not taking her eyes from Jareth. "But there is one thing I would like to do before hand.

"Of course, whatever you would want," said Jareth.

"I would like to talk to Francine," said Sarah.

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Tobey.

"Don't question your sister Jareth," said Jareth.

"What did I ask?" asked Tobey.

"Suit yourself," said Jareth.

"Well at least me at least take the baby," said Tobey.

"Yeah that's fine," said Sarah handing Crystal to him.

"Escort Sarah to the dungeon," said Jareth to a nearby goblin. The minute they were gone Jareth walked over to Tobey and Crystal.

"Give me the child," he said.

"No," said Tobey back away with her.

"Tobey, don't defy me. I promise no harm will come to her. I need to her to be kept in a certain place before the test. I assure you she'll be fine," said Jareth. Tobey was about to protest only to suddenly realize he was no longer holding Crystal, Jareth was.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Trust me Tobey she'll be fine. You honestly think that I'd hurt my own child?" said Jareth. "Why don't you just go back your room and get ready for dinner?"

"I don't want to….owe!" shouted Tobey when he felt another poke in his backside. He turned and glared at the goblin behind him with his spear who was laughing. "All right I'll go to my room. Believe or not you're a lot less subtle then my mom when she wants me to go to my room."

* * *

><p>As Sarah came closer and closer to where Francine was being kept the more her temper was raising, thinking about that comment she had made about Michael apparently cheating on her.<p>

Now that she thought about, the more it started to make sense. She remembered how Michael was always telling her not to come to the office and the few times she had, she'd get some scared or dirty looks from some other women that work there. Or how there would be times she would find him in alone with one flirting or playing with her hair. Than he get mad and yell at her for coming down when he had told her not to.

"Here we are," said her guide when they came to a cell. Sarah looked in and saw Francine pacing back and forth.

"Sarah there you are!" she said running to the bars, "You got to get me out of here!"

"Oh please, this place is too good for you. I think it'd better if they dropped you into an oubliette and forget about you altogether," said Sarah.

"Oh that's a good idea," said the guide.

"Do you mind?" asked Sarah.

"No this is interesting," said the guide.

"Sarah please just get me out of here," said Francine.

"I need to know something," said Sarah, "What was that you were saying about Michael having affairs at his old job?"

"Well let's just say there were something's you just couldn't do for him like he deserved," said Francine.

"You mean a mace to the face?" asked the guide.

"You never did think I was good enough for your son did you?" asked Sarah.

"Well I did encourage him to go out with you as a favor to Irene. You've really been nothing burden since I met you. She was sudden too busy worry about the step-daughter who was dealing with mother issues because her real one wised up and left her," said Francine.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way. From now on you won't have to worry about me seeing as Crystal's not really your granddaughter. After this is all over I don't ever want to see or hear from you again. You can just stay here until then," said Sarah as she turned and walked away.

"Sarah, Sarah, don't forget about me down here! I don't like dark places like this," said Francine.

"It's not that dark," said Sarah before walking completely out of the dudgeon.

"Not yet," said the guide as he went and snuffed out all of the lights.

"Sarah!" called out Francine scared.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" asked Sarah as she turned back to the guide.<p>

"Nothing, follow me," said her guide leading her down the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Sarah.

"Just here," said the guide leading her to a room and opening the door. Sarah looked around. It was the same room she and Tobey had been in originally. Tobey was also still there, but without her baby.

"Tobey what's going on? Where's Crystal?" asked Sarah walking into the room.

"Her daddy took her," said Tobey.

"What?" asked Sarah right as the door slammed shut behind her, "What the?"

She turned around and pounded at the door.

"Open up this door, open it right now!" she demanded.

"Sorry no can do until dinner," said a voice on the other side, "If I were you I'd hurry up and get ready."

"Huh?" said Sarah.

"You know, freshen up and change for the occasion," said the voice.

"Change?" said Sarah looking over at Tobey who shrugged his shoulders. Then he noticed a wardrobe off to the side of the room. He walked over and opened it to see a fancy dress and suit waiting for the two of them.

"I'm guess we're suppose to change into these," he said.

"Uh okay," said Sarah. She looked the dress over. It really looked familiar.

"Are we really going to have to wear these things?" asked Tobey.

"Looks like we'll have to," said Sarah grabbing the dress and walking behind a changing screen in the room.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Tobey as he too changed.

"We are more or less at his mercy a long as we're here, so it's best just to go along with this for right now," said Sarah as she finished putting on the dress and stepped out from behind the screen.

"Wow, never seen you look that good before, not even on your wedding day," said Tobey.

"Thanks," said Sarah. Then they heard a knock at the door.

"Are you ready?" asked the voice.

"Yes, yes we're ready," said Sarah. The door opened and the two stepped out.

"Follow me," said the goblin leading them to a very bright and decorated dinning room.

"Please come in and have a seat," said Jareth, taking Sarah's hand and leading her to a seat. He even pulled the chair out for her.

"So what's for eats?" asked Tobey as he took a seat. A plate was put in front of him. "Is that slime and snails?"

"The finest we can offer," said server.

"Yummy," said Tobey.

"Where's Crystal?" asked Sarah.

"Safe, ready for us to have our contest," said Jareth.

"So are we going to do it?" asked Sarah.

"Yes of course we are," said Jareth, "But there's no need to rush things."

"I want my baby!" snapped Sarah. Just then music started to fill the room.

"Where's that coming from?" asked Tobey.

"I know that song," said Sarah.

_As Such A Sad Love _

_Deep in Your Eyes, A Kind Of Pale Jewel_

"Sarah would you like to dance?" asked Jareth offering her his hand.

Sarah looked at it unsure. Finally she took it and standing up with Jareth. The two walked to the center of the room and started to dance around the room.

_Open And Closed Within your eyes._

_I'll Place The Sky Within Your Eyes_

"You look beautiful Sarah," said Jareth, "But then again you've always been beautiful."

"Thank you," said Sarah.

"But you seem tense," said Jareth.

"I just want my baby is all," said Sarah.

_There's Such A Fooled Heart Beatin' So Fast_

_In Search Of New Dreams. A Love That Will Last_

"Sarah, I really don't want to do this anymore then you do," said Jareth. "Believe me I'd like nothing more then to make sure you and your baby could be together forever."

"Then just give her to me," said Jareth.

Within Your Heart. I'll Place The MoonWithin Your Heart. As The Pain Sweeps Through,"Sarah you know I can't do that," said Jareth.

"I guess you have your reasons more or less," said Sarah, "But can't you just find it your heart to give her to me?"

_Makes No Sense For You._

_ Every Thrill Is 't Too Much Fun At All, _

_But I'll Be There For You-Ou-OuAs _

_The World Falls Down._

"Sarah, think about what I ask you before. You could stay here with me and we could all be a family a real family together," said Jareth. "You know how I feel about you and I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

Sarah looked at him.

_Falling._

_Falling Down._

_Falling In Love_.

"What do you say Sarah?" asked Jareth.

"I say we should go ahead and just get this thing started all ready," said Sarah. "I want my baby and I want her back now."


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Jareth groaned.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked.

"Yes please," said Sarah.

"Very well," said Jareth, "Just grant me one thing."

"All right," said Sarah. Next thing she knew Jareth was pressing his lips against hers. Sarah stared at the face right in front in shock.

From the table Tobey watched surprised at Jareth's sudden kiss.

"Okay, okay, no more of that!" he said jumping up and running over to the couple. Neither one seem to notice him. Both just seem too interested in the kiss.

"Come on, break it up! You have a test to do don't you?" said Tobey.

"He's right," said Sarah pulling away.

"Is he?" said Jareth kissing her again before she could say anything.

"Jareth please," said Sarah pushing him away. "No more games, no more twisting. Please just let me do this all ready. I need my baby, please."

"How drive me crazy Sarah!" said Jareth, "But a deal is a deal, so let us do this all ready. Go and change back into your pathetic excuse for clothes and then meet me back out here. Jareth you may go and change as well."

"What's it going to take to get you to stop calling me that!" asked Tobey.

"That's like asking your sister what it is going to take to return to my love," said Jareth.

"Oh don't start playing victim," said Sarah.

"Oh I'm not a victim in all of this?" asked Jareth. "Have I not done so much for you? I gave you a child to help you not be so lonely. Did I not take her to safety when you wished her away? Did I not make sure to punish your evil family for you? I did all of that for you and yet I'm still made out as the evil one in all of this. Hell I even made sure to take care of the evil husband who didn't appreciate you or loved you the way you should be, and I'm still the apparent one at fault."

"What, what do you mean you took care of my husband?" asked Sarah. Then it dawned on her. "Did you, were you the one that caused the Michael's accident!"

"And what if I did somehow someway do such a thing?" asked Jareth.

"How could you!" said Sarah.

"You whished him away did you not?" asked Jareth.

"But that wasn't what I meant!" said Sarah.

"You really got to talk more specific when you make these whishes. You keep saying one thing, then turn around and say another," said Jareth.

"You do the exact same thing! You had no right to kill Michael!" said Sarah.

"I didn't kill him. You said you didn't want him to come back so I made it so his car wouldn't come back to house. It's hardly my fault he got into that crash," said Jareth, "There is a difference you know."

Sarah groaned.

"Yeah you're a real victim," she said.

"Well any more than you Sarah. Never mindful that I did what you hate because I thought it was what you wanted," said Jareth.

"If you ask me you guys have a lot of common," said Tobey.

"Shut up Tobey," said Sarah.

"Yes please be quiet Jareth," said Jareth.

"Whatever," said Tobey, "So you guys going to do this test thing or not?"

"Yes once Sarah changes out of her queen clothes," said Jareth with a sneer.

Sarah sneered back and headed back towards her room followed by Tobey.

* * *

><p>"What am I going to do while this is going on?" he asked as they changed back.<p>

"I'd advise you to stay here," said Sarah.

"Will do," said Tobey, "But what happens if you fail?" Sarah was quite for a moment.

"I, honestly don't know," she said at last.

"Why don't you want to be him?" asked Tobey. Sarah was quiet again.

"I'm just not sure I can trust him all the way. You've seen the way he is," she said.

"I guess, but do you love at all?" asked Tobey.

"In some weird way yes I do," said Sarah, "But it's not enough, at least not right now, to make me stay with him here with Crystal. I don't know if it'll ever be. Let's just go do this all ready."

"I guess," said Tobey. The two walked out back to the dinning room where Jareth sat looking mad.

"Well are you ready?" he sneered.

"Yes," Sarah sneered back.

"Well then let's go," said Jareth as he stood up and headed out of the room, "Are you coming or not?"

"Yes I'm coming," said Sarah.

"Good luck Sarah. I know you can do it!" said Tobey.

"Now what's she doing?" asked Hoggle running into the dinning room.

"She challenged your king to a test to prove who's the best for the baby," said Tobey.

Hoggle groaned.

"You got an idiot for a sister you know that? Nice but still an idiot," he said, "But in either case I do wish her luck."

"Luck, luck is for the weak. It's a person's strong will that beings him victory!" said Didymus.

"So I guess you got some serious weak will," said Hoggle.

"What was that?" said Didymus.

"Sawa have strong will. Sawa good," said Ludo.

"Yeah that's right big guy Sarah's going to be fine," said Tobey.

"I hope," he muttered.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going?" asked Sarah as followed Jareth down the hall.<p>

"I should think that you would have figured that out by now," said Jareth as he quickly walking around the corner and out of sight.

"Oh no you don't, no funny stuff Jareth!" Sarah shouted as she too ran around the corner. She gasped when she realized where she was, she was in the Relativity room again!

"Why am I back in here?" asked Sarah.

"Do you think you can get to Crystal again?" asked Jareth suddenly appearing underneath her and jumping down to another flight of stairs.

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah.

"Look," said Jareth pointing to some stairs where she sat.

"She can't be there! She's not as old as Tobey was when he was here!" shouted Sarah running towards her baby as fast as she could.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. Have you learned nothing from your time here?" asked Jareth running up some stairs and then back down, "Things are not always what they seem things in this place. Nor is Crystal any ordinary baby, she is mine after all."

"What?" said Sarah. She looked over and to her shock she saw Sarah starting to move around on her own!

"Crystal!" Sarah shouted as she ran down some other stairs.

"Run, run, run Sarah run," Jareth taunted as she made her way toward to the baby only to have Crystal make her way down another pair.

"Crystal, stop!" Sarah pleaded.

"Don't stop Crystal. You are in control you can do what you want," said Jareth.

"Oh sure make me seem like that mean parent!" said Sarah. She kept running and running, trying desperately to get to Crystal. She was surprisingly fast for a little baby.

Finally Sarah found herself on a ledge down below she could see Crystal still crawling towards another thing of stairs, and at the top was Jareth.

"That's right Crystal, come to me," he encouraged her.

"Oh no you don't!" Sarah shouted as she went and took a leap down onto Crystal's edge.

"Crystal, come to mommy!" she said. Crystal stopped crawling and turned around. She gave a smile at her mother, a real smile and stretched her arms towards her mother.

"That's right honey," said Sarah as she walked over and picked her baby up. She nuzzled her daughter's face. "I love you so much. Now let's go home."

Suddenly the area around started to change as a mist formed. Sarah started to realize she was no longer in the Relativity room but some vague place. She looked around until finally she saw Jareth approaching her and Crystal.

"So this is how it's going to end is it Sarah?" he asked sternly.

"I'm afraid so. I was able to get to her. In fact not only get to her, but she wanted me to! You saw," said Sarah.

"Yes, yes I did. But Sarah, just think about this one more time. Think about what it is I'm willing to do for you, what I have done for you," said Jareth circling her, "All I ask is that you sit next to me and be my queen with our daughter to be one big happy family."

"I'm sorry Jareth but I still don't know if I can fully trust," said Sarah.

"What's not to trust?" asked Jareth.

"There's the mere fact that I can't even get a straight answer out of you. I can never tell when you're going to pull something out of your ass and make my life miserable!" said Sarah.

"Such language around the baby!" said Jareth.

"Jareth, don't make me say. You know I will," said Sarah.

"Are you really sure? Just think about it one more time," said Jareth. Sarah thought about it for a moment.

"I'm sorry Jareth, but you have no power over me!" said Sarah.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"_**YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!"**_

"_**YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!"**_

"_**YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!"**_

Hoggle, Ludo and Tobey all looked up at the sound of Sarah's voice echoing around the castle.

"What, what is that?" asked Didymus.

"Sawa," said Ludo, "Sawa won."

* * *

><p>Sarah held Crystal close as the room around started to rumble and fall around her.<p>

Before she knew she was brought back to her daughter's nursery. Tobey was with her as well.

"Sarah, what happened? How did we get here?" he asked.

"I won, that's all," said Sarah.

"But where's your friends, and your goblin boyfriend?" asked Tobey. Just then both got a whiff of something extremely foul. Even Crystal seemed to be affective by it as she buried her face into her mother chest.

"That's not Crystal is it?" asked Tobey.

"No, something much worse," said Sarah looking towards the door where Francine stood still covered in gunk from the bog of eternal stench and holding the ax.

"What, what happened? How did I get back here?" she asked. Then she saw Tobey and Sarah.

"What did you do to me? Did you try drugging me or something?" she asked holding up the ax. Tobey immediately threw in front of Sarah and Crystal.

"I'm not leaving here without the baby and some answers!" Francine shouted raising the ax.

Sarah and Tobey both took a step back; both fully prepared to do whatever it was to fend off the mad woman.

Suddenly their confrontation was cut off by the sound of sirens coming up in front of the house.

"It's the cops," said Sarah surprised as she looked out her window to see dozens of different cop cars pulling up.

The minute one car came to a stop Sarah could see the officer Brain jumping out of the car and running fast into the house. Other officers soon came as well and their footsteps could be heard running up the stairs.

"All right freeze!" shouted Brian as he stopped right in front in Trent who was still lying unconscious on the ground. "You again! I thought you learned your lesson last time not to come back here!"

"Huh?" said Trent as he opened his eyes and looked up to see Brain standing over him with his gun still out.

"Get up!" said Brain ordered.

"Hey, hey there's just been some miss understanding," said Trent.

"Oh really?" said Brain before looking over and seeing Francine with the ax. "All right ma'am I'm going to ask you to…," he stopped suddenly twitching his nose at the foul smell. He took a deep breath was before he managed to continue. "Just put the ax down and step away out of the room with your hands up where we can see them!"

"Officers please there's just been some miss understanding here," said Francine trying to act innocent.

"No, I don't think so. We got a call saying you and your son maybe coming up here to try and do something rash like kidnapping the baby.

"Officers please let me explain," said Francine.

"You can explain everything downtown," said Brain moving towards her. "Now put the ax down!" Another officer came up behind him as well while another was quick to get the handcuffs on Trent.

"Please, please officers try to understand this can all be explained. Sarah, tell them!" said Francine.

Sarah just stood there holding her baby tight.

"Don't worry lady I'm sure they'll make an exception to whatever sentence they give you just to get away from you and that smell your giving off!" said the other officer as he managed to get the ax from Francine's hand and Brain handcuffed her.

Sarah and Tobey both followed after them.

Both Francine and Trent kept shouting there had been a big misunderstanding the whole time before they finally got the car.

"Did you call the police before you came here?" Sarah asked Tobey.

"No, I didn't," said Tobey.

"I did,"

Sarah and Tobey both could see Francine's Peter husband in the mist of the chaos standing near one of the cop cars.

"Peter, why did you call the police?" asked Sarah.

"I came home from work and saw a bunch of our suitcases missing. That and along with the ax I keep next to my storage shed for chopping wood. Plus my handgun I always kept.

"Hand gun?" said Sarah.

"Right here," said another officer searching Francine's car and pulling out the gun.

"Yeah so I figured she'd be coming up here to attack you so I called the police to avoid anyone getting hurt was all," said Peter.

"Oh well thank you," said Sarah. Just then she saw her parents pulling up as well.

"Oh my god it was true!" said Irene getting out of the car and looking over to Francine in the back seat of a squad car.

"Sarah, are you all right?" asked her dad running over to her.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Sarah, "But what are you doing here?"

"Peter called asking us if we'd seen or heard from Francine recently. Then he told us he may be coming here after you," said Roger hugging her daughter and granddaughter gently.

"Tobey what are you doing here?" asked his mother.

"For some reason I felt the reason I felt the need to come here," said Tobey.

"It was a good thing he did. He was able to help me fend off those two as well," said Sarah.

"Well I wouldn't worry too much about those two any more," said Brain.

"Thank you," said Sarah, "and thank you Peter for calling the police. I'm sorry you had to."

"Yeah me too, but it had to be done. I didn't want to see the baby get hurt," said Peter. He watched as Trent and Francine were driven away. "I better go and see if there's anything else I need to do about this. Good-by Sarah. I hope you won't be bothered by all of this again."

"Thank you," said Sarah. She watched as Peter drove away as well. She wondered if she'd ever see any of them again. Peter hadn't seemed too interested in being involved with Crystal's life before and it was hard to say if he would start now.

"Sarah, are you going to be all right here alone?" asked Irene.

"I, I think so," said Sarah.

"You sure? You sure you don't want to come home with us or for us to stay here?" asked Roger.

"No, no I think I'll be okay for now," said Sarah.

"All right," said Irene.

"But if it'd make you feel more at ease you can stay," said Sarah.

Both her parents looked at each other.

"Someone still has to let Merlin 2 out don't forget," said Irene.

"Yeah that's true," said Roger, "Tobey do you want to stay here?"

"Sure I can," said Tobey.

"All right, we'll come back tomorrow," said Irene giving both Sarah and Tobey a hug. As she hugged Sarah she whispered, "I'm so sorry for bringing this on you."

"No, you didn't. This wasn't your fault," Sarah whispered back. Irene hugged her tighter.

"We'll be back in the morning," she said.

"Would you like me to stay?" asked Brain.

"No, but thank you," said Sarah smiling at him.

"All right, well take care," said Brain smiling back before heading to his car.

* * *

><p>"Lucky for you you've left some of your clothes here from before," said Sarah as she and Tobey walked back into the house.<p>

"Yeah," said Tobey, "So what's going to happen between you and your Goblin boyfriend?"

"I don't know at this point. I'm pretty sure he hasn't given up on me and Crystal just yet," said Sarah.

"Well didn't he claim to be her father? If that's the case won't he want to try and get her again?" asked Tobey.

"If he does I'll just fight for her again," said Sarah.

"Do you ever want to see him again?" asked Tobey. Sarah thought about it again, thought about the kiss he had given right before the final competition.

"Even if I don't, there's no guarantee that it'll happen. I don't know how that man thinks or works. All I know is my will is as great and my kingdom as powerful, and he has not real power over me," she said. "I'm going to go put Crystal to bed."

When she came and put the baby back down into her crib she noticed that the window was still wide open. She walked over and was about to shut it all the way, but for some reason decided to leave it open just a crack for a little while.

"I'll be back after I change, "she said the little baby before walking out of the room.

The minute she did, a shadow started to form in the room until a full fledge person appeared.

"It would appear as if though things aren't over between your mother and me entirely Crystal," said Jareth walking over and picking the baby up in his arms. "That's all I need to know for now." He smiled brightly at her. "And don't think I'll ever abandon you my dear." He walked her over to the rocking chair and pointed to the crystal into the middle of the chair. "When you're older you'll know what to do it I'm sure." Just then he could hear someone coming back to the baby's room.

When Sarah walked back in and over to her baby, she was surprised to see she was facing the other way again. Then she looked to the window.

"It's all right, I'm sure you'll be all right. I feel a lot safer now. It's like there's been a huge weight lifted off my shoulders for some reason. All the more reason I want you to know, I don't think things are completely over between me and your apparent father. What's going to happen in the future I don't know at this point. We'll just have to wait to see. Who knows, I may be able to trust him at some point." She kissed her daughter on her head. "All I want you to worry about for now is growing up safe all right."

When she came back to her room and took off her robe to get into bed, she suddenly felt a hand brush through her hair.

"_Don't worry Sarah I won't give up on you ever,"_

Sarah twirled around to see who it was but found her room empty, with her window open.

"Hmm," she said deciding for some reason to leave the window open. "Yeah don't give up just yet. I can't say for sure but maybe some day I could learn to trust you fully to the point I could stand being with you forever."

"_I look forward to that day Sarah,"_

"Yeah, me too," said Sarah.

The End


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTERFan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexscenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thepetition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netPlease remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so thatwe know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peopleparticipate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifyou're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifwe're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

If you don't want to see this story or other stories you love on this site go away then please join this movement June 23rd

Sincerely Tracey4t


End file.
